Felix's Bag of Hearts
by boxcarchildren
Summary: Felix is older then any Classic Toon out there! But none believe him! The Secret's Felix hide in Bags are Dark! Theres a Big Plot to Kill all Toons an Felix! Felix is the only one who knows the Truth of the plot! Meanwhile Oswald's feels he's Losing everyone he cares about! Oswald's mad at his Brother Mickey for putting him in the TRASH! Oswald Doesn't want to forgive him!
1. A hundred years old

**A hundred years old**

**Chapter -1**

My Name is Felix the cat. The name means lucky, successful, Happy, and prosperous! I may have once felt that way in the beginning of my life... I was LOVED.

but now im not so sure...

I may fool others to thinking im still that lucky go Happy Toon... but I know Deep Down Im anything but those thing's...! in fact I am the most unlucky Toon Cat to have ever lived!~

Why you may ask cause Im older then I Look- an pretended to Act!

In-fact in one of the most oldest Toon to have ever lived!

Well there is that clown –No im not talking about the Joker (year 1940)!

But koko the clown he's from year (1918). So KoKo is one year older then me. Im from year 1919!

Im older then your Superman from 1938!

And when I first came into being I had more power's back then. I could dodge bullet's when a guy from a Bar would try to kill me. I could repaint a Toon's face or erase Toons form there very existence. Whistle an inanimate object's in to living things. Like make hot dogs could come to life an help me. Then I would brake the forth wall more then once. Use the letter's of my Words to help myself out in any way. My tail still falls off but then I could use it for many things. Like a paddle for a boat.

But my life back was no basket of Rose's. then life did not fit together, each day I would live a new story or gag. the first time I came into existence I learned heart brake of the one I Loved. Kitty she broke my heart so many times I lost track. I ty'd to to commit suicide the first time she broke it. only to find out I have Nine Lives an cant die. I had tow creators two fathers. one was a monster and abused my other father. he was such a mean drunk- his own wife committed suicide. the man went to jail only to come back. my other father was a slave to his work. and never could write his own name in his artwork.

I had to change my personality to the point I couldn't even eat fish anymore. I locked all my powers away in my so called 'MAgic bAg'! That's the tick of it's all not magic at all it's a Dampener. it keeps me sane and holding my powers at bay. not to worry I want it that way cause no one wants to see me insane.

I had gone past my Nine Lives years ago but I kept on livein. how long can I keep existing like this.


	2. Pity Party- My Heart is Broken

**Pity Party- My Heart is Broken**

Oswald ~*

Oswald head is down as he monologue hands clasp together.

'I thought getting new fan's and Ortensia back that it'd all would be enough.

I now have a bigger cult following but Im still forgotten cut off in my own Game and Story.

My fans from the Game brought back my heart! I should be happy!

So my hearts back but it hurts inside me. . . . I see that now it's just a Broken Heart.

The heart is Full of my fans broken Heartened for the game story cut off from them. '

Oswald's eye suddenly snap Open!

And in loud angry voice full of sorrow.

' Then I almost got put back in a Cartoon but my own Brother put me TRASH BIN!

To be thrown in the Trash by the one I thought cared the most.

Next Im thrown into a vault Box with all the Cast off Disney Toons!

With tears flowing down Oswald eye's says. I havent been able to talk to my younger brother since.

is the Mouse even my brother anymore?

Was Pete right along?

Should I have never trusted that Mouse in the First place?

Even Ortensia is mad at me for being mad at that MOUSE! She takes his side! Ortensia wont even talk to me!

Ortensia has gone taking the kids to a friend's house. She says she wont come back home until I make up with HIM!

And that's not the worst part! The Worst part is who she's Living with!

A few days after Ortensia left.

I went out, to find out where Ortensia went.

First, I went to Clarabelle house to ask if Ortensia was there.

Clarabelle told me Ortensia told her, to tell me, she's staying at Frany house.

Frany as in Francine my EX!

There both conspiring angst me! What do I do!

So after a few days of hearing that News. I tried to go to Frany's house. But I don't know where she lives. So I asked everywhere. Even went to Horace for help with his Detective agency. Horace couldn't find where Frany lives ether.

Then I met Clarabelle again telling me Frany wanted to talk to me.

I met Frany and it did not go well.

Frany with very mad face said. 'stay away from Sadie!'

Oswald like 'who's Sadie? '

Frany yells 'that's Ortensia real name you Dunce of a Rabbit! remember she changed it just for you!'

Oswald shuddered 'But….'

Frany shouts 'Just stay away from her she's better without you!'

Then I see Ortensia coming out of a shop she was shopping at.

I run to Ortensia but she is not happy to see me.

'Ortensia!'

Ortensia holds her head high an gives me a look of displeasure.

Frany runs right between us with a angry face.

'Ortensia…'

Ortensia says with a soft but angry voice. 'Frany tell Oswald for me that I will still not talk to unless he changes his way's. and makes Peace with his younger Bother.'

She then walks fast away.

Frany is still blocking me from trying to catch her.

'You heard her she dosent want to see you now!'

Frany walks to catch up with Ortensia not before turning her head And sayin.

'I Don't think you can Change Rabbit.'

Frany walks off.

Im standing there in the middle of the street. With a sad face regret with my ears down. A crowed has gathered to look at us.

It's like where there only source of entertainment. Even Pete is there.

For once in my Life I don't like being in the spot light.

Then it only gets worse from there.

Two Guess where the fight happen'd.

Yep, right in front of where the mirror is in the town square.

And there HE is there!

The 'Mouse' in the other side of the mirror with a sad face.

He saw the whole thing.

I look directly into his eye.

He puts his hand on the Mirror.

He cant get through the glass unless I grab his hand.

I clench my fist bow and turn my head cause there's tears.

I don't want HIM to see them!

I run to 'Mickey Mountain' lock myself in there for days.

I go to get food at the store. I see her but she don't talk back. Frany is there with her shielding her from me. I feel like Im waling on egg shell's.

Now even Horace and Clarabelle wont talk to me. I see some kids sometimes but there don't stay long most of them have side 'ed with Ortensia and Frany.

When I talk to Pete he gives me I told yah so.

Pete says 'Woman yah just cant reason with them. Just go do your job as King around here and you don't have to think about her.'

Pete then give's me a bunch of paper work.

Days turn to weeks have past.

I pour myself in work.

I don't see anyone but Pete and slowly I give him more power to my kingdom.

As I crouch in a corner in this mountain my eyes are opened.

I wish we could go back to how we all where before.

I realize There's no way things can change.

I snap one night.

I disguise myself one night with a cloak of black, grab a baseball Bat.

And I know where Im heading.

town square.

It's dark there's no one there.

Everyone asleep.

I come to the mirror I can see him sleeping.

I'm about to place my hand on mirror, I take it back.

No Turning back now.

I prepare to swing.

Not a moment to soon before out side His window Lighting strike's.

I see it wakes him up.

I see no more threw the mirror.

I smash the mirror.

piece's of the mirror fall in my eye.


	3. The Witch is inside of Me

Felix Prov.~*

So lately Ive been living the ways I used to without a house and sleeping in tree's. Like a Hobo. In fact Felix used to be Hobo an eat out of the garbage. It happened every time Felix was kicked out a home for one reason of another.

Now Felix can have a home of his own without humans to take care of him.

It should be happy but it hurts.

In instead of feeling confortable in bed.

Felix feels the covers are going to suffocate him.

Many time Felix would end up on the floor cause of the nightmare's that where so real. Felix's previous relationship's would get so mad at him for that.

Whether or not it's a little human kid or old man that he sleeps at the foot of there bed or his new but now Ex wife.

Felix would tumble out of bed an take's the covers with him.

But it doesn't happen every night.

Felix feels the world around him less changes weirdly if he lives outside.

Felix thinks about sad things like his previous relationships that went so Very Bad.

Sometimes it was 'Not' his fault he cant help it if he's broke most of the time.

But sometimes its his 'Fault' cause his eye's wander when he see's a beautiful Babe.

It's one of the things that lead to his divorce's with Kitty.

But there relationship was toxic from the very beginning.

To everyone else we say where EX dating.

And creepy enough Felix still talks to her sometimes.

They say to other people there only friend's and it been that way to years now.

Kitty wants me to act more like my cousin Alex.

Kitty She'd say 'Felix why cant you be more like your cousin Alex hes so handsome, brave, and cool. You have a drinking problem and flirting problem! I cant your both related or believe I married a slum! You Never do anything! Or help me take care of the kids!'

Handsome he looks just like me!

Hes a Copy cat and jealous of me!

That is what I want to yell out loud. But I kept it all inside.

But I cant lest Kitty would never want to talk to me again.

We already hardly talk as it is.

Kitty is as old and young looking as me where both made out of the same Toxic INK.

Lately I don't drink as much as used to. sadly it just makes me even more Crazier!

But Kitty was wrong for a while I did clean up some point in our relationship and take care of the kids.

I Loved my kids I would do my best for Years. I did my best during those times try to play, teach, and protect them.

Those times I settled for get along with Kitty just for the kids sake.

But I guess the biggest regret is the REAL truth of are Brake up.

Are children died Yes.

I wont go into the details of there death but they got very sick.

But Kitty blamed me she'd kick me out of the house more then once.

Yelling it was your fault for there death.

Those times where worst and they still hurt.

We both fell into a depression.

But instead of taking confront in one another.

Then one day Kitty yelled at me.

"Bring them back!

I know you can do it!

I know you use your magic sometimes!

You're a Jinx and you know it!

Everything you touch brings misfortune to our lives!

Just you being here destroyed them!

Id do the magic myself but my Magic is different from yours!

I know your a fake and pretended to be normal cat!

But I KNOW YOUR NOT!

But Id seen what you can do first hand!

I pretended to forget all the bad things you've done!"

She pawsed to catch her breath.

But Felix breath was blown away in shock. And in a timid voice Felix spoke.

"If you knew all this time why didn't you say anything?"

"cause I was afraid of what you would do to me! But now I know no fear!

I seen you repaint my face and erase me! only for you to bring me back like as if nothing happened! You detach your tail only for it to come back to you! You've blown yourself up only to come back unharmed! Ive seen you've die so many times only for you to come back! Or the time you've canon balled yourself many times all the way to another country. You took our son's to another country many times! Without my consent! Now Bring our children back!'

In look of fear and sadness crossed Felix face then Felix yelled.

"My magic doesn't work that way Kitty!- I can't make dead person come back to life! The only reason I think I can come back from the dead it is cause of my Nine Life's! The other things are just chance! Nobody teaches me Magic I just do it… Sometimes to survive. Sometimes I even forget how I do thing's- only to remember when there's a life and death situation!"

Kitty face got even more Red and she yelled. "You Mean to tell me that you have No Idea why or how you can do these things in first place! You Coward! "

Kitty ran to the room that used to be Felix and Kitty's.

But Felix had been sleeping in the living room.

Some minute's had passed but felt like hours that night.

Felix should of left home forever and never come back to that house.

But Felix was worried about Kitty.

Felix wanted to help Kitty.

But it was only going to get worse.

Felix let his guard down and fell asleep in his chair.

Then she came down the stairs.

But it wasn't really Kitty in her mind. Kitty but disguised as witch and mind.

The same disguised Kitty use all those years ago to chase Felix- That on Halloweens Night. Kitty made it seem like a joke. But that night Felix had feared for his life.

And just as quickly Felix forgave her.

In soft voice so not to wake Felix- but also a crazy EYE's of vengeance witch- Kitty spoke. Then she grabbed Felix neck and started to chocked Him.

"There the Cat lie's down for his nap! Not Knowing the Darkness is only the beginning around him! Karma is a bitch and I have Long waited for your demise Cat! Ive tried to repress it- the Witch inside me! But you've raised my Hand CAT! Now you'll feel the decay'ness of INK inside of you- as I have! I want to be Beautiful and have ALL EYES ON ME! You take pleasure's out a simple life! And if it where up to you! We'd be like this forever! In this Little House playing our silly GAMES! But I will set the stakes You CAT!"

shortly threw Kitty rant Felix woke up but Felix could not speak for his air was cut off from his throat by Kitty. Kitty then poured a bottle down Felix's throat. Making Felix swallow it. Felix fell to the ground trying to cough up the drink of nasty down his throat. But the damage had been done. Felix felt hurt and sick. On the ground on Felix four paws. Then in loud voice of a witch Kitty said this.

"I have Now raised the stakes Cat! You think you can get out of this unscratched!

My Heart turned to ash a long time ago! That Burning You feel now is a Potion of Poison of my own making! It's a Ink poison! An only I have the antidote! You say you wont use you magic unless your life at stake! Well bring back MY KIDs! unless you want to die! You have Year left to live Cat!

Felix was Kicked out of the house into the cold night. along with his belonging's including there wedding ring's bands.

Kitty and Felix had no idea the Potion of Poison Kitty made it was the Very Ink Disease. It killed many Toons in future.


	4. Shattered to Piece's

Mickey Prov.

Mickey was awaken by the thunder, Lighting, and hard Rain outside my window.

Mickey was not having good Dream's.

I Mickeys Dream there was Oswald but he was still mad at him!

And Oswald turned into crecter like the phantom Blot.

Then there world was crumbling.

None of his Toons in his kingdom could see the sky.

The sky was all Black and look like 'X' and '.' That where not star's!

This sky was not Kingdom Hearts but it was so much worse.

But there where other Toons in sky!

Toons Ive never seen before they weren't even part of Mickey's kingdom!

They to where fighting the Darkness to!

But here's where it gets weird there where two Oswald's

One consumed by Darkness and one Full Light and Fighting the Darkness.

Oswald was donning the outfit for the key holder.

But soon as the memory's of the Dream came most of fell away like sand in the wind.

And the lighting outside made Mickey forget most of the Dream.

Then Mickeys window shattered from a branch outside.

Then as Mikey tried to get something to cover the window less more glass and rain get in his house.

It took a long time to get the work all done.

Mickey had to get Wooden Boards to board up the window.

Then Mickey turned on more Light in his room.

And Mickey heart sunk down into his chest full of dread.

The 'Mirror' the only connection to Ozziy Left!

It was Shattered to piece's!

There was no Longer a connection to Oswald's World any longer!

There was no chance to make it up to Him for his mistake's.

Mickey was wet an cold from repairing his Window.

But Hot Big Tear's fell Down Mickeys face!

Mickey could no longer hold it in his he fell down on his knee's and bawled eye's out.

Mickey yelled into Night no one could hear him over crashing of Thunder and Lighting.

Then Mickey passed out something hit his head.

The next morning his friend's found Mickey on the ground with glass all around him.

Mickey was sent to hospital.

Mickey's friends where told by the Doctors.

Mickey had a concussion in the head and something had hit him.

They also did there best to get all the glass out of him but Mickey still wont wake up.

Mickey was in a coma.

It had been days and Mickey still wouldn't wake up.

Minnie was beside her self crying.

Goofy suggested they all take turn's staying beside Mickey.

They asked Yen Sid to come and see if he could heal Mickey.

Yen Sid did not come but he sent Aqua in his place.

Aqua and her friend's came.

Minnie in sad voice. "Is there any thing you could do for Mickey?"

Aqua in sad face. "Ill see what I can do for King Mickey."

"Come one everyone use the power of Waking to wake King Mickey."

They all used there Key-Blade's Magic.

But even that did not wake up Mickey.

In shocked voice Riku said. "That should of work why didn't it work?!"

Terra said. "I can feel a Darkness very similar to what I went though. Part of his soul is cut off and taken."

In a determination but stern voice Riku said "We must go to Master Yen Sid and tell him!"

"Take care of the King while where gone!"

Then they all took off.

So Mickey stayed like that fighting his own Battle's of nightmares in the land of Dreams.


	5. Time is Broken

**Time is Broken**

**This chapter is set in the future of Felix the cat. It takes place during the time when 3d version of Felix was going to be made. But the show was cancelled. Felix would have been much Taller. And **Poindexter would have been older taller and with hair.

** /Felix_the_Cat_(partially_found_cancelled_CGI_animated_series;_2010)**

**Older 3d version of Poindexter.~**

Dex ponders on Mr. Felix.

Mr. Felix has been my former Babysitter…-

Mr. Felix Hes' been my Uncle's Enemy for years...—

Ive been persuaded to do bad things to Mr. Felix by my Uncle.—

And for-most Felix has been my Best and only Friend for years.

It has never been the easiest-

It's hard being friends with an anamorphic cat.

And at first I didn't want to be friends with Felix.

But then I would captured so many times and Felix would come to save me.

And first I didn't want to do anything with his fairy Tale's or magic.

It wasnt Science or reality.

So I wanted nothing to do with magic.

And I tried for years to get Felix to understand Science.

My uncle never approved of our friendship.

Uncle never approved of any friends I tried to make. I know that now.

But because Felix was my Uncle's Enemy.

Uncle never couldn't leave Felix alone.

I kept on seeing Felix again and again cause of Uncle.

No matter how many times I told myself it would never work out.

Or how many time Uncle would forbid our Friendship.

So Strangely It just works.

So Ive know Felix for years.

But Yet I feel like I know nothing about Felix and his past.

Uncle would give me so many reasons Not to talk to Felix.

I Never Heeded Uncle's words or took His words to Heart.

Then one Day I didn't see my Uncle or Felix for long time.

I got a letter of acceptance to school for Gifted Children.

At first Uncle didn't want me to go!

WHY! So I Bag'ed Uncle to let me go to this school! But Uncle still said no.

I cried for days about not going. The due date to except the school was coming and there was nothing I could do about it!

Then one day I told Mr. Felix about it.

I asked him to sign the paper's since Mr. Felix is a gowned up.

But Mr. Felix said there was nothing he could do. Mr. Felix said he was not my Guardian so he couldn't sign. I Yelled at Felix that was no excuse! Mr. Felix then said he'd miss me if Left. But then in my Anger I Yelled I wouldn't. Then I threw the papers at Mr. Felix Face. I then ran to my room and locked the door.

I instantly regretted what I did but I was to prideful to take it back.

I soon went to sleep in tears and snot from my nose.

The sun came threw my window an woke Poindexter up. The next day all Poindexter could think about was apologizing to Mr. Felix.

Then Poindexter's Uncle opened up my room without knockin as always. And Yelled that I was to pack up cause I was going to Boarding for Gifted Children.

I Was to be sent in few week's time.

Poindexter was so happy he hugged his Uncle!

But Uncle still looked mad.

I asked where Mr. Felix was. Uncle even looked more mad and said Felix was on a Trip to Australia and he left on the morning plane. Poindexter made a sad an said out loud "Mr. Felix must be so mad at me." The Professor the told his Nephew not to think of that Cat. And that going to this school would be good him and his education. And It was best to forget about that Cat and focus on studying.

The Professor then told Poindexter he was going to send Rock to help Poindexter pick out school supplies. Since the Professor was to busy to help.

Poindexter hoped to see Mr. Felix before he left for school.

But it was never to happen.

And so Poindexter was sent to Boarding for Gifted Children.

But soon even Poindexter even forgot apologizing to Mr. Felix.

The school was full of new that took shook and widened Poindexter's very World.

Poindexter got to be with other Children like him who Liked Science.

And for a while Poindexter LOVED it!

He made so many Friends and nobody was my Friend because of my Uncle.

He Didn't see the Uncle, Mr. Felix, Rock, and (Im so gald I didn't see) Master Cylinder! And I forgot about them for a time. I study 'ed and made Friends and my Teachers Liked me. I help out my classmates in there homework that is tutored them! I got money for tutoring younger children! I even tutored a few ground up's! And I Loved helping all of them!

I thought I wouldn't like the uniform's at the school cause I couldn't wear my hat! But I began love the uniform's. we all looked the same so there was nobody to judge what you weir.

My friends even help me change my image!

Like we made a hair growth formula so now I got hair. I had my Formula patented Licend and made lots of money from the Formula. My new Friends called me Dex instead of Poindexter or what Mr. Felix used to call me Poinsy. Augh Poinsy is so Babyish!

Dex even got his first crush on one of his classmates in class. She was smart and pretty!

I was told by my Teachers I graduated I could become a Teacher of Science when I grew up, become a boss of my own company for my hair growth Formula, or any Scientist of my choosing! I already had jobs lining up for when I graduated! It was more than I could ever Dream all my Dreams where coming True!

Soon two years was going to Past. And Dex hadn't seen his Uncle in year an a half.

Uncle told me it was to much money for me to visit on weekends.

And I agreed for a time.

But Dex saved his money to go visit his uncle.

Dex missed his Uncle so much.

Dex even miss Mr. Felix friendship and overprotectiveness.

Dex even missed Rock to.

My classmate's where sad for me that I didn't get to see my family on weekends. And chipped in helping me get though's ticket's.

Dex was even go at planning ahead of time and remembered the return tickets.

And the Holiday was coming and Dex wanted so badly to visit the family member who Dex believe helped him get this education.

But soon that would all change.

Dex was sure to see his Uncle on a Holiday like Christmas.

The train ride was so Exciting I was going to see my Uncle again!

Dex came home for the first time in years but nobody was there to great him.

A cadge to small for Poindexter fell on him so Poindexter was trapped.

"Aha I Caught You Felix in my Trap! You cant escap—Wait your not Felix!

Well I havent seen Felix in years so I thought….Cant even find Felix on the Felix Finder anymore….

Who are You are you Selling Something Well Im Not Buying!

And If you're a Dept collector You'll never make me PAY!"

"Uncle it's me Poindexter your nephew! Don't you recognize me! "

"You look nothing like my Nephew! my Nephew's in school right now!"

Poindexter's own uncle did not recognize him. Poindexter changed his image way to well and growing taller didn't help.

"Didn't you get my Letter's!"

"What Letters?!"

"The Letters sent you from school! I sent pictures of myself to you!"

"I never Read them I made Rock Read them for me! Im to busy doing Science!"

Poindexter was devastated his own Uncle didn't care enough about him to read the Letters he sent him. But cared more about Science and catching Felix.

In a small voice breathless Poindexter asked. " Why didn't you Read them?"

"Well I never wanted for him to go to that school in the first place! So I felt like not Reading them!"

Then in quiet but stern voice said.

"Then why did you let him go in the first Place?!"

The professor scratched his head.

He looked liked, he was having a hard time remembering why.

"Well Hmm Oh yah Felix convinced me to sign the papers. Wait right here and I'll go call Rock- Fake nephew!"

I the next room Poindexter heard it all. Rock never even read his Letter's to and just threw them away.

Then professor came back.

"Well there's no way for you to prove you're my nephew. By Fake nephew. so Ba Humbug Day To YOU! And NEVER COME BACK!"

The Professor pushed the leaver and Poindexter was sent Tumbling out the door!

Dex cried but his tears turn into icicles on his face. Dex didn't even want to try to go back cause now he knew the TRUTH! As Dex walked in the snow to go back to the train station or a hotel for the night.

Thought's plagued his mind of the past and Present.

And there was one person on his mind.

Dex was so far out in the countryside so there was nobody to here him cry out Loud into the Cold Night!

"Mr. FELIX! IM Sorry! Please Come Back! I Pushed you away and I regret it So badly! I see the Truth Now you're the only one who really cared about me! You where my only Real Friend! I betrayed Youre Trust! "

Poindexter paused to hiccup and cough.

"Now your gone forever! If I could go Back In Time I could change what I Done!

I Never truly put faith in your Magic Felix. But I could use Magic Like you do!

I'd find to make it up to you! And Go to where you are Felix!"

Poindexter looked up into the sky and saw a shooting star. Poindexter never made a wish in his life but he did right now.

"I bet your in a better World now Mr. Felix. Far away from people who don't appreciate you! They don't Recognize your Greatness! "

Poindexter looked away from the sky and down the road.

Then far away in snow a there was someone coming in the distance. Poindexter could barley see them. They looked like a cat walking on two legs carrying a bag.

"Mrrr. Fffelix! Is that You!"

The Cat came closer almost silently in the snow.

When he was close enough.

Poindexter could see this Cat looked like Felix but he was all white like the snow.

His Bag looked like Felix but it was all Black with white 'X's'.

The Cat had a Crazy MAD Grin on his Face!

He didn't say Nothing at!

Just Looked Real Hard at Poindexter!

This Cat did NOT FEEL Friendly at ALL!

Poindexter knew he should RUN from this CAT -this could NOT Be FELIX!

This CaT was Dangerous.

Poindexter turned to run away!

But it was to late!

As soon as his back was turned.

Then cAt opened his Bag.

"Felix Help M-!"

And a Hand came out to grab him!

It sucked him into the Dark Black Bag Bigger on the Inside!

Soon there was no one there but the White Cat in the snow.

The Cat started to Talk to himself.

Like he didn't just suck a Young Teenager into his Bag.

"Well This has Been Different Christmas Night! I know WE hardly ever see the Snow Anymore! I Know YOU LOVE how the Snow Matches my FUR! Since Ive lived in Sydney Most Of My LIFE! "

The Cat made the classic Felix Laugh pose and Laughed out Loud!

**MauwhhHAHAHAHAHHHHHaaaaaa! **

Note: Alex the cat is not a made up character by me. Alex can be found in the Felix the cat comics and in the _The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat_ episode _Nightmare on Oak Street_


	6. Uncrowned Comatose

**Note's:**

**Forgot to say this kingdom of Hearts crew does not have Sora In it. since this chapter take's place during the after events of Kingdom of Hearts 3.**

**Master Yen Sid explains to the Kingdom of heart crew the past Mickey has in the world he tried to make for Forgotten Toons.**

**Man this chapter is like Summary of beginning of Epic Mickey in Yen Sid's point of view. I felt like I was killing my brain cells writing this! :P**

**Uncrowned Comatose**

The small Team of Light made it there way cross worlds to Yen Sid.

It was hard to keep there faces smiling on the gummie ship since it was there only form of transportation.

As they made there way up the Tower the small team of Aqua, Riku, Terra. They had Wondered what they could do to change things. They had failed to waken Mickeys Heart. Climbing up the Tower felt like one more step to Failure.

They opened the door.

With Master Yen Sids back turned he raised his voice loud.

"Its ok I had feeling you wouldn't be able to waken Mickey up!

What has happen is very grave! But the darkness that hold him now is different from Keyblade Mastery or any kind of magic your used to!"

Riku in very blunt voice.

"If you knew this Master why did you make us go?"

Master Yen Sid put his hand in his chin.

"I wanted to test the Theory. . . . . .

And hope I wasn't right.

Where Mickey is now is a world similar to where Sora is right now.

None of you all can Travel there. So even getting the other Keyblade

Welders would be pointless at this time."

"If there nothing that we can do- its hopeless."

"Nothing is hopeless. But I want to know is what surrounded Mickey when fell."

"a Quick text on our cell will clear that up."

It took a awhile for the question to be answered like a whole Half in Hour. Every wanted to question Master Sid in this room but didnt know where to begin.

In that time Riku texted on his phone his other friends like Kairi and she told the others.

Riku told them what happened and asked for there help.

A few say they that they couldn't make it to the tower right now but they would in a few hours time. Riku worried it would be to late.

Then news came.

On Face time Goofy and Donald was able to find out what surrounded Mickeys collapse body. there was Window Glass, Mirror Glass, and lots and lots of Ink!

"It as I have feared."

Terra then rather bluntly said.

"Master Yen Sid I know not be rude but theres clearly something you know that we do know?"

"Yes but it such a long story I dont know where to begin."

Riku said. "Then start from the beginning."

Then a Lady voice coming from the phone said. "Yess Master Yen Sid start from the beginning."

It was Queen Minnie.

Master Yen Sid In a sad voice. " I guess it does concern your majesty as well."

"Yess it does."

Suddenly all the crew of Keybladers came in. including others such as Kairi, Roxas, Ventus, and Lea. The other's couldn't make it but some of them decided to go to Toontown to comfort Minne and crew.

It took a wile for them to be updated what happened.

"I guess we are all here then. Where to start well I guess this story starts years before I made Mickey my apprentice. As some of you know I left being a keyblader years ago.

During that time I started my own project. I worked tirelessly on the project going for nights with out sleep. I didn't want Anyone to know about. And I went to great lengths to make sure people like xehanort didn't know about it. And this project took years to complete.

You know how some worlds are smaller the others and can even live inside a book or a game. Well this was a small world I was making for things that have been Forgotten. These people where like Nobody's who had no home left to go to.

I had found one lost Forgotten Toon a Nobody. Who I had been looking for years. I was given a tasked years ago by someone to help save this Toon and give him a new home if he where ever to fall to darkness.

When I first found him he could not speak a word for this toon was Mute without a voice.

I told this Toon that I was given the task to help him and in return his forgotten family and Friends where to be saved to. He then spoke his first word and said the one he loved the most name. I then told He was to be the new leader for this world. He was help me lead Forgotten Nododys to his Kingdom and give them sanctuary in his kingdom. He questioned why him- but I told him. It was he was one of the first to be Forgotten. Thus he was the first Nobody. Then I made a big mistake I told him the name of his younger Bother the one to replace him in peoples memories only to forget him. Suddenly young Nobody had a look of Determination. He yelled he didnt care about people remembering him anymore. That he wanted to help save Forgotten Toons such as himself. He promised not to abandon them no matter what. I called him Apprentice. Then I Gave him the magic tools to get to his world. But I Warned him For when he became the Leader of the Forgotten the very World Reflected his soul.

For when he became the Forgotten King the very world of Wasteland reflected his soul. All of your Emotions and fears to will show in some way so make wise choice's young Apprentice. But the other worlds would call him the Forgotten King. As you can see I made a spell that makes it imposable to say his name. For He could not be the Forgotten King Without being truly Forgotten. And the spell works as a way of protecting the forgotten from the darkness and intruders. I see now… that I gave Him such a hard task even most Apprentice's or Master's would have difficulty to do it.

And for a while my new young Apprentice now King of the Forgotten did a great job he was able to help build a new community for the forgotten.

But it was not to be. For one day would almost destroy Wasteland completely.

I was touching up on the Forgotten World since more resident's came in many and expanding the world helped in many ways. Had I known that night what was to follow I would of locked up all my tools of magic including the map to the world. I heard noise's in the workshop and I ran to find out who was there. But I was to late the world I made for the Forgotten was almost completely destroyed turned into a wasteland. I didn't find out who destroyed the world I created for a long time. Till I found out the truth it was a younger Mickey playing in my workshop.


	7. Thunderstorm

Note: this chapter takes place Right after Poindexter tells Felix that he wouldn't miss him and throws the school paper's right in Felix's face.

Felix's Prov.

Staining there in the door way right as Poinzy slammed the door in Felix's face.

Felix's heart felt like it broken in million piece's.

Just standing there for minutes hoping his little Poinzy no Poindexter, would open the door And say he was sorry.

This isnt the first time this has happen to Felix, Countless ex-friends turned enemy's and family to reject him.

Being as old as Felix is he almost expect it to always to happen again, Thats why hes always in different house each story of his life. Felix always feels like hes running away- traveling far away from his problems. Always the younger children who finally grow up feel the older ones like him is holding them back. The once child doesnt want to play anymore with the talking kitty anymore. But to be grown up and do grown up things.

It's the problem with being immortal. While Felix loves playing with Children he doesnt want to see the face of the once child hate him when there older.

But Poindexter was different Poindexter had to grow up fast. His uncle didn't want him to play with real Toys or Read real Fairy tales. Only real things like Science where permitted in there house. So when Felix first met Poinzy, It was Felix who showed Poinzy how to be a kid. Poindexter did not want to at first to do any of these things. They did not get along at first, and Poindexter at first glance was a little brat. After the surviving the babysitting job. Felix thought there was no way getting threw to Poindexter. Then one day that all changed. Showing Poindexter Comics was the first step. They used to sit together on the floor in Poindexter's room reading comics together for hours. Felix could tell Poindexter didn't want to admit it, but he really liked the comics. Poindexter would criticizes the comics as Felix read them. As Felix left to go home Poindexter would ask Felix if there'd be more comics the next time Felix would come to babysit him.

Then a Villain's like Master Cylinder would capture Poinzy. One of the first times it happen Felix cried. So worried for the poor kid. Then Laughter and joy of finding Poinzy. It was around this time Felix gave Poindexter his nick name Poinzy.

Felix was around that time getting attached. All the Adventure's together pasted by Felix's mind.

Now Felix feels numb.

Felix holds his hand to knock on the door.

Maybe there's still time to Fix this!

Then he hesitated, face twisting.

his hand falls down to his side.

I have no place being here no Not anymore I should a run long time ago while I still could.

Just Give Up.

While Felix's younger self would of gotten Revenge for being rejected.

Stalking the person who rejected him and making there life a living nightmare.

Then pulling prank's on them making them mad and then Laughing at the joke at them getting there just deserts.

Love is what stopped Felix.

Yess even Now he still Loved this kid turning into teen who will soon be a grown-up!

This kid needs better then Him needs to be around his peer's to get friends his own age!

Yess It was not Poinzy fault it was this house and Him!

The kid needed to really grow-up and He was the one holding Poindexter back!

Bending down Felix picks up the falling paper's.

He know what he must do an that is talk to a Professor and try to get threw to him!

But how can He Convince that stubborn old man!

Not as old as him of coarse, the professor didn't have a Ancient Youth Heart.

Felix dry his tears with his palms.

A cruel smirk then fills his face.

Yess!

He's know's exactly what He will do!

I will Give the Professor exactly what he always Wanted!

So much to prepare!

Strings needed to be cut.

All his once Fears felt like nothing, The Fears of the Truth spilling out.

Felix was wiling to give up everything to help Poindexter get to his school!

But it would mean he my never see Poindexter ever again!

Felix's freedom would be all Gone!

A small price to pay to make sure Poinzy was Free and his Dreams could become True!

Felix knew he couldn't make his Dreams come True anymore they where all Dead.

The Professor would soon learn the Truth of the 'Trick' of the Bag!

Boy was HE in for a Surprise!

Be carful what you wish for you just might Get It!

Notes:

Thought I gave up on this story but still writing it.. even if nobody reads it...


	8. A Parasite needs a Host

**A Parasite needs a Host**

Note: this chapter is a following of the last chapter.

Professor Prov.

Im a very pleasant man a wise man a genius of my Time! And I try not to lose my temper to those I care for!

For Family- is thicker then H20!

But when my nephew wanted to go -to the very school, was I fired as a teacher!

I said. "NO!"

No why would I let Poindexter got to that institute! Of Closed Minded individuals!

But If I had known! –NOT!- letting my nephew Poindexter go to that school- would lead to a disaster- of this universe years in the making! For whats the point in me conquering a world that is now gone! If I knew This World this universe was so fragile in the first place I would of Protected My nephew! And Kept him far away from that Cat in first place!

I would of said yess in the first place. . . .

It was the same as any day boring to say the least.

I let my enemy Felix inside cause he wanted to talk to Poindexter.

I thought if anyone could keep my nephew occupied—it was my was my enemy Felix.

Years ago I made Felix the babysitter of Poindexter.

Now Why would I do such a thing?

I always Hated that CAT! I don't even know why I put up with Him Half of the time!

But I know why….

Well- Felix was the Only Babysitter I could Get!

Every Babysitter, I would employ would quit the very night!

They would say Poindexter was too much trouble!

And I knew in my mind they where right.

Poindexter was a troublesome child and hard to handle.

Know matter how many times I told Poindexter not to- Poindexter was always playing in my laboratory making a mess!

Throwing my problems ,of my nephew, on Felix seemed like the right plan!

I just wanted time to myself!

I had hoped Felix would get so scared of Poindexter, Felix would quit Babysitting that very first night! And I would find a new reason to hate Felix for ruining my night!

But Felix didn't quit he continued to babysit my nephew without pay!

I would never pay my enemy Felix!

But I let him eat free food at my house while he was there.

At first I could tell my nephew was giving Felix lots of trouble.

And I thought better my nephew give -Felix a headache, then give myself a headache over my nephew.

Then one day it happened 'The master Cylinder' captured my nephew!

I went to go save my nephew! And save Him I did! And yess by default Felix was saved to.

But I had know idea 'The master Cylinder' continued to capture my nephew while I was out, till years later.

I failed to notice the change Felix was doing to my nephew.

At first it was simple small things that took me awhile to notice.

Once Felix came in my nephew life.

Poindexter wanted child Toys only to get board of them! And throw away the toys I Bought him in a room!

When I couldn't get Felix to Babysit I tried to get Rock Bottom to Babysit.

Only to see Rock Bottom running for the hills!

Poindexter would throw a fit yelling he wanted his Babysitter Felix!

He'd Cry making a fit that only Felix can be his Babysitter and no one else Can be!

So to calm my nephew I gave in.

Unfortunately Felix continued to Babysit Poindexter.

And they became friends it was so weird to see them enjoy each other company.

I should of put a stop to it but I didn't.

I tried to ignore it and get on with my inventions and plan to get that Magic bag!

And few times I did get the Magic Bag but I could not get it open or understand how to work it?!

Then one time there was Black Magic Bag that caused trouble. But MY Magic bag protected me! I never did find out who owned the Black Magic Bag!

At first I was joyful my nephew and his Former Babysitter also my archenemies where fighting.

It was a Treat they where NOT getting along!

But there was a reason I could not feel glee about.

One considering My Nephew was also angry at me and wont talk me!

Two Felix looked so pathetic on ground like that I almost felt pity for him!

And Three I always hated how Felix would laugh!

It was so creepy!

Now it was horrifying!

Felix looked liked he snapped!

The laughing and crying sounded like a mad man!

The smart plan would be to run far away!

I considered booking it an getting out doge!

As I quietly stepped back . . . .-!

Felix face turned to look at me dead in the eyes!

Felix had that wild look to the face!

That made me worry not just for my Safety but my nephew's as well!

Felix looked like he could do anything with that look!

"I'll Just see myself out PORFESSER!"

Felix snapped at me stomped to the door about to leave.

Then I did the stupid thing I provoke him and I took the bait.

"Now see here Felix what did you do to Poindexter!"

Felix gave me the most NASTY look Ive ever seen him make.

"What I did-! What did YOU DO Professor! You know he's been wanting to go to a good collage for Years!"

"There's always be other Collages! Better ones!"

"Better ONES!"

"He's to young to GO!"

"He wasn't to young to go to the Master Cylinder!"

"I didn't have choice there! Money was involved! If the Master Cylinder didn't double cross me everything would have been find! And I didn't ask YOU to butt into my Affairs and follow us!"

"Are you always thinking of yourself!

If I didn't follow both of you would be in the Master Cylinder Claw's"

"Not everyone want you Felix to PLAY HERO! What gave you the RIGHT to BUTT into our LIVES! We where find without YOU!"

The silence was Raving mad this argument was no longer about Poindexter going to collage. But a argument that had been building up for years! Im surprised Pointdexter has come out of room why hasn't he?

In quite sad voice.

"Maybe your right about that Professor I'll stop Playing Hero.. . .

the Professor was speechless. Felix said I was RIGHT?!

"I'll leave the Dreams to the younger generation to Dream. Im Leaving for Good this time! Even your Felix Finder will never FIND ME! "

Felix slowly walk away head down.

"Wait what about about the Magic Bag!"

"What of it!"

"What are you going to do with it now that your no longer a Hero?"

"It's yours Professor. . . If your willing to take the responsibility that comes with it and let your Nephew go to school and let him be happy."

"After all this Time Your Willing to give me the Magic Bag?

Aren't you worried about what Id do with the Magic Bag if I get it?"

"No!

Why Number one You never figured out the Trick no matter how many Clues I gave you and your Nephew over the years!

Number Two Worry for yourself!

What your really getting yourself into!

Number Three Do you Really Think I Needed a Magic Bag in the First Place!

Number Four No Id just let the world burn for all I care!

Cause Im no longer a Hero!

Number Five Now my old enemy's would be partly yours!

Do you think that IM the only person that wants the Magic BAG!?"

"If it means to own the Magic Bag- Id Put My nephew in a hundred Collage Schools! But the cost-

"Ill pay for it. Just sign here."

Felix held out the college paper's.

"How do I know If your tell ing the Truth?!"

"I Swear on my Nine Dead Lives!"

I signed on the doted line and Felix sealed the letter with the check pulled out of no where.

"Now Professor id be in your best interest to not tell your nephew I helped in this matter. For once I leave If he asks about be just tell him in Im in Australia."

"Give Me! Give Me! It's Mine!"

Felix hands out the bag.

I grab it.

I try to open it but it wont budge!

I thought you said Id be the owner of the Magic Bag!

"And you will but I must make sure Poindexter gets his wish! If not then I wont show you. But if if he does- Then ill show you how to use the Bag."

Now Professor do we have a deal Holding out his hand. Grabbing his hand soon as I did that I felt dirty sick even. Then I saw it something climbing up my hand it was Black.

Felix Laughed.

I screamed for my Nephew to help!

"Not to worry Professor only Villains here to Night!

No one can hear you now cause this is all a Dream!

This has been a DREAM all Along!

You'll wake up feeling this all to be a Nightmare!

You wanted to be the Real Owner of the Bag!

But you failed to Notice It's not really a Magic Bag in the first Place all of it is a TRICK!

But I wont go back on my word!

You'll still get to use Magic like me but everyone has a different Magic!

Yours will be no different!

It's really sad though you skills of inventing where like Magic but you've toss them away.

But not to worry! This Pain is Necessary to do Magic Like mE! –I ALWAYS FEEL PAIN INSIde!"

Felix kept on talking as the Blackness engulf the Professor!

"I guess the Cats out of the BAG Professor!" Muhahahaha!

\\\\\

Note:

umm so continued this fanfic still know Im bad at this...


	9. Where's My Angel

**Where's My Angel**

Summary:

This Takes place after Chapter 6 Yen Sid's Recap.

**Minnie Mouse prov.**

Where's My Angel

Minnie Mouse prov.

Being with Mickey Mouse was like a roller coaster.

Getting angry with him was often!

One Of corner Loving him but he next corner getting Angry at him!

But right now Minnie felt she had the right to be hurt the most!

She Felt she was falling out of Love with the one she was closeness to!

She just found out Mickey destroyed a world when he was younger!

Only to save it then continue to visit this said world!

Without telling nobody!?

Not even telling her that he went there by himself!

Now Mickey was in a coma or deep sleep!

He couldn't wake up!

It had been months since!

But right now she was feeling anger!

She thought Mickey told her everything!

First is was Kingdom Hearts with magic keys and about Ansem the Wise business!

She thought it was the last of Mickey Not confiding in her!

But it wasn't over with what Mickey had done!

But apparently she was told it wasn't his fault- this said world was the world of the forgotten.

So anyone visiting then leaving the world of the Forgotten- they could never say word of the world- they just visited.

And sometimes you could just forget it if you have't visit the world in while!

Even Master Yen-Sid said he couldn't even mention the names of the people who lived there or the real name of that world!

Cause the moment you hear it you'll forget it!

That was after Sora said it would be cool to go to that world!

Yen Sid said do you want to be Forgotten by everyone you or slowly fade away!  
Cause that is what is happening to Mickey!

Yen-Sid Proceed to ask Goofy and Donald when they first met Mickey?

and soon everyone said they couldn't remember?!

even I couldn't remember when I first met Mickey?!

There were other questions asked about Mickey!

And soon I realized I didn't remember parts about Mickey that I used to know!

Master Yen-Sid said that's cause Mickey was fading away from this world, memory, and universe!

And its all cause Mickey continued to go back to that World!

Yen-Sid said he warned Mickey not to go back there!

Yen-Sid thought Mickey took, to his advice!

But it seems Mickey found a way to go back!

Despite Yen-Sid's the warning's!

Yen-Sid says the shatters of the mirror around Mickey body was a window to the world of forgotten!

That Mickey used that mirror as a way to communicate with someone in that world!

"But who Was so important that Mickey would risk everything to go see them?!"

Master Yen-Sid "That I cannot say even if I wanted to!"

"And Why Not?"

"Did you not hear everything I just told you?  
I cant tell you even if I wanted to!  
But what I didn't tell you this World is worse then Castle Oblivion!  
Cause It's been around longer then that castle!  
Even I only know part of this world and its much bigger then even I know!

Even those of the Heartless cant enter even this world even Masters of Heartless cant enter this world! And you can't have your Keyblade their ether cause this world acts a Barrier to that magic! Even I can't enter this world!

This world is almost like a underworld!

They even there own version of heartless there but they're heartless in not even tainted by darkness!  
But what I can tell you this; Even the King of the Forgotten doesn't even know all this! If His People of that world where to come to our world they wouldn't be able to even- Live- they will die! It is only by the will of the King of the Forgotten who cares for his subject's that the world of Forgotten sill exists! Since the part of the world is holding together by his WILL Alone!  
some might fade an melt away if they came to our world.  
But others some if there soul is filled with darkness I don't even what would happen!  
They could for all I know turn into something worse then a Heartless!  
There entire world is unaffected by Kingdom Hearts and Heartless altogether!"

"But what about the King?! How do we wake him if the power of the wakening wont even wake him?!" said Riku

"Simple I must send a letter to someone of that world to help. None of you must try to enter this world!"

"Why Not?" said Sora

"Yah why should we let this Stranger help us?" said Terra

"I will not give the means to make Any of you Forgotten Forever!  
Going to that world will only trap you there forever!  
I have no Idea how Mickey was able to jump to and Back!?  
It should have been imposable for him to!  
Well not nearly imposable. . ."

"What do you mean it not nearly impossible to enter this world Tell us!" interrupted Sora

"Im coming to that Sora but this story so old It take's place before even I existed and I don't even know If its real.  
In the past you see before the great Key-blade war before Key-blade's where even made, before I even became a magician!

There where a few who could do this go to and from this world without Key-blade's!  
These magician Toons could make World's and destroy it in single day. These Toons even formed Toon Town. But there was one Toon who stood above them all! This magician did many good things but he was full vengeance when Others would betray him. You see every other Toon learned to Copy his magic and his very Looks. This came to point where others said he was the Copy Cat not the real thing  
Back when I was young His story's used to fill me with wonder an excitement and Fear!

These hero's inspired me to learn magic!

Even my Magic is a Copy of this magician.

But then I asked others about these Hero's only to find they never existed!

Where they a figment of my imagination?

No!

They went to this World only to be Forgotten Forever!"

"ThThat Story sSounds Ssstupid!" said Donald

"I Thdidn't Thcopy my mMagic from anybody! Who doe'ss thiss Guy ttThink he iss SSsome All powerful Being!"

Donald continued to Rant While Minnie and some ignored him and some couldn't kept up with his speech pattern's.

A shutter went threw Minnie she didn't want to forget Mickey forever!  
She may be mad at him and her anger almost made her want to stop dating him!  
In fact she thought all this time Mickey was cheating on her!  
She wanted to ask Yen-Sid if he knew Mickey was cheating on her with someone in this world!  
But would Yen-Sid know truth?  
And How could Mickey tell her if He couldn't even talk about this world?

"Also For months I tThink Mickey was Ttrying to Ttell me sSomething maybe about Tthis world but I just didn't listen. Sso How can you Ttalk about Tthis world of Forgotten if Mickey even couldn'tt Tsay a word?" said Donald

"My Tower is full of Magic and my magic. And once you all leave this tower none of you will be able to talk about this world amongst yourselves."

"What was the name of the magician?" Said Aqua

"He went by many names but his magician name was Master Tom."

There was a silence now that name some how filled them with Dread but had no idea why?.

"Did you ever see the Master Tom?"

"I once Thought I saw a glimpse of him but I would mean I saw him on the battle field. But maybe It was worng of me to mention his name. Cause If he where to come back He would be worse then any good or evil we've ever face' ed. He worse cause he cant decide witch side he's on.

But enough about him! Right now I will send my letters to a few people in the world of the forgotten to help us!"

Notes:

So I posted after a while of Giving up might as well try up again.


	10. Louder then WORDS

**Louder then WORDS**

Note: well if you confused when reading this chapter well cause it's the continuation of chapter 5: Time is Broken. Takes place right after Poindexter is captured by Alex's magic black bag. Alex is a white cat who is Felix's cousin from Australia. You can find Alex in the Felix comic's by otto messmer. For a while I thought Alex was a made up character or the bad dream from the twisted tales of Felix cartoon. Then someone told me Alex is a real character. I was told Alex is Felix's cousin. Then I was givin a link to page that confirmed it. But it didn't have the full story. And then later when I got a comic book I got the full story how Alex met Felix. Alex is creep, calling Felix 'his shadow'. Alex was nice to Felix at first. Alex help Felix get rid of Tiger Cat. Felix doesn't like to play Cards with Tiger Cat. So Alex pretended to be Felix so Tiger Cat could leave. Felix was so happy Alex helped him. But the moment Alex met Felix girlfriend Kitty, Alex got jealous. Alex tried to take Felix's girlfriend Kitty. And in the end Alex wins. Kitty can't ever tell them both apart. And Felix lose's his girl.

Poindexter's Prov.

I was trapped in darkness then I woke up!

It was morning and it didn't feel like winter I felt like spring!

It wasn't Poindexter's bed at private school!

No it was his old bed at his uncle professor!

In his old Room!

And not only that Poindexter was young small again and no longer a teenager!

Either Poindexter had traveled threw TIME or it was all a Dream!?

Poindexter's walk down stairs to his uncle's lab to tell him what happened.

Cause even if Poindexter was still mad at his uncle, maybe he could help him.

But when Poindexter tried to Talk his uncle, the truth, no words came out of his mouth!

It was like his voice was cut off!

No words could come out!

Uncle in a tired voice said.

"Poindexter your awake! How many times do I have to tell you to get out of my Lab! Go eat some Breakfast! And get me some to! This experiment needs all my attention!"

Poindexter went to kitchen and tried to say something that wasn't about what happened to him!

Poindexter found he still couldn't TALK!

At ALL!

Poindexter was Mute!

But There was worse then being mute, Poindexter was soon to find out!

Poindexter tried to write about being mute to his Uncle but he couldn't even do that!

The pen he held in his hand wouldn't WORK!

Then Poindexter thought hand gestures but his hands felt like dead weight!

Nothing is Working!

Poindexter felt no control over his body!

There was nothing to do but make Breakfast and hope his uncle would notice he couldn't talk.

I gave my uncle his eggs and toast.

and I wanted to yell I hope you choke on them!

AUGH!

Poindexter hope 'ed his Uncle Noticed Soon he couldn't Talk!

Next Two weeks Later~*

For two Weeks my Uncle never Noticed I couldn't Talk!

I tried everything to fix it!

All my Experiment's didn't work!

Maybe this was something magical and nothing Science could fix?!

Cause I cant even write notes!

I cant even do hand gestures or sign language!

I feel like my body wont let me do anything to communicate to a living being!

But Im a little kid again with the mind of a Teenager and knowledge of the Future?!

You don't know hard it is being a little kid again!

The mistakes I made while just trying to pick something up!

But as a looked in the mirror I could see my eyes looked dead inside each day!

I wished even more hard I could see Felix!

He'd maybe be able to help but I haven't seen Felix for weeks!

Its so weird I remember seeing Felix the most when I was kid!?

Till one day my Uncle wanted to Gloat to me his new experiment.

"Ok my Nephew if You have any Question's just speak up ok!"

Poindexter thoughts where full of anger.

I HAVE'NT BEEN ABLE TO TALK FOR WEEKS OLD MAN!

IF YOU ONLY NOTICED ME FOR ONCE IN YOUR Obsessed, SELFISH, SELF-ABSORBED, LIFE!

But his Uncle continued to Talk in happy tone.

"~~

"Oh you've been so quiet lately!

And I want to Thank you for that!

Ive gotten so much Work Done without you bothering me so much!

You haven even gone into my lab lately!

I want to thank you Nephew for letting me get my work done!

Ive been able sell a few of my inventions to a few buyer's!

Ive been making good profit!

Must put food on the Table!

Oh I forgot to mention the 'Felix Finder' hasn't been workin!

It hasn't been workin for a while now!

But I havent had the chance to work on it till now!

I had so many inventions to work on for my buyer's.

So Tonight Ill be workin on the 'Felix Finder' it all night and day!

I Feel your so good Nephew Lately I don't even have to ask you not to bother!

I was worried about you Talking to much!

Children should be seen not heard!

Now get out of my Lab BOY!"

Uncle then pushed me out of the lab and slammed the door in my face!

I felt like fuming- he was -happy- I have'nt been Talking!

Children should be seen not Heard- HE SAID!

Clenching my hand I made a fist.

I could finely move a little.

and I punched the wall- making a little dent!

After that I went to bed.

If I was to look back at the wall I would see the wall was disintegrating into nothing where I punched it.

For Three Weeks Uncle worked on the 'Felix Finder' but he still couldn't get it to work.

Then one as I was eating in the Kitchen!

Uncle said.

"Im taken a brake!

Im going to the Wrestling Match- I mean the Opera!

Sorry I couldn't find a Babysitter that's why I was lookin for Felix!

But I see now my boy you can take care of yourself for one night my boy!

You've been so good lately!

We don't need Felix to Babysit you anymore!"

His uncle then left.

I stared at my Food for what Felt like hour's but it was only minute's!

I lost all my appetite!

Tears felt hot down my face!

My stomach started to Turn!

I was gonna be sick!

I started to dry heave!

It was hopeless Felix was Never coming back not even the Professor could find Him!

I tried to talk to anyone that would listen but even Rock never paid attention to him!

No Felix no HOPE AT ALL!

Throwing up on the ground was gonna be a pain to clean up, but somehow I didn't seem to care anymore!

Dropping the plate to the ground was the first of it!

Soon I Snapped an Broke down!

All I saw was Red threw tears!

Sure I couldn't Talk or communicate in any way but I sure could Brake Plate's!

Then Poindexter began to Smash the kitchen plate's and just the whole kitchen!

Poindexter couldn't talk but he could sure brake things!

Poindexter was all ALONE again with his thought's again!

But what was new?

Why I should feel happy that uncaring Uncle Left!

But I was missing Uncle even if he didn't care enough for me!

Uncle was always breaking his things- why not he brake EVERYThing!

I guess he does care in his own way but only if its convenience for Him!

Poindexter proceeded to Brake and Smash Things in the house with a Kitchen Chair!

Then SMASH all the windows!

Then He went his uncles Lab and Smashed everything!

He hated it ALL!

The 'Science' that his Uncle used for Theft of Other's!

The lab he once wanted for himself he didn't want anymore!

HE HATED EVERYTHING!

EVEN SCIENCE!

this Life this was NO Home!

Then he went to his OWN Room and in tears Destroyed all his possession's!

Nothing was left untouched!

Soon Poindexter started to see everything he destroyed was like glitching or fading away it was ripping the very fabric of this universe!

Soon Poindexter started to think Thought's he never thought before!

Why couldn't He remember his family?

Did he even have a Mom or Dad before the Professor!

Everything was a blank State!

Who was he?

What was his Last name did he even have one?!

Where was he even born?!

When was he born?!

What year was it?!

Even the calendar was faded?!

Other memory's that where not his flashed in his mind?!

Yess he was not Real he knew now?!

He was very Old Toon from the 60s Stuck as a child forever- he could NEVER Grow up?!

He had no Parents cause they where Never Made?!

He was made for FELIX Literally?!

The room was Literally Spinning!

Then he fell down to his knees!

In the Glass!

Why would glass hurt a Toon?

All of it was fake Anyway?

His inventions his logic his adventures with Felix!

Everything was fake!

Big Tears fell down his face!

Crying his eyes out even with the glass his knees!

Then Everything was Black!

Passing out in the Glass!

Poindexter Fell into a deep sleep!

Poindexter knew the truth everything he experienced was a Dream!

But Poindexter was soon to a fall into a deeper dream!

Why does a Smiling Ghost pop into his head?!

Theres A World of Bouncing smiling house's!

He feels himself falling head first down the building's?!

As he passes the building's there's reflection in into the glass he sees things!

A Giant Mountain full of old toys of a Mouse theres a black bunny on top?!

A room dripping of ink blood! And a Demon smiles at me?

The same mouse is crying in glass but someone hits his head and the mouse falls down dead!

There's was room that looked like a casino! A Devil with horns smiles!

Theres A telescope with a Tall old man and a small black cat?!

he saw his hand was black and Felix was handing him or someone a beer?

Now there was So many little black cats falling down crying!

I fell into water there was fish passing me by but I didn't need to breath!

I was now on a Stain Glass floor there was Felix in the middle.

There where people in other circles I didn't know!

There was a small Parrot that flew by Poindexter vision.

Then the small Parrot landed on a coat hanger.

Was the coat hanger there before?

The Parrot spoke in a female voice.

"Hello Poindexter Im Glad to finely meet you!"

"Who are you?" Dex stuttered.

"I am Lara! Felix's Toon sister!"

in shock. "I didn't know Mr. Felix had a sister."

"Felix and me never did get along. He never like it that Father liked to work with me better then him. All in the past. I bet he doesn't even remember me anymore."

"Im sorry to hear that. . . Do you know where Felix is?"

"Im sorry I cannot say at this time. But I can say that the tools to find him are here."

Looking around. "where's here?"

With a wing she point's. "There young man."

There a four chest's lining in a row, I walk to them.

"Be warned you can open all the box's to look inside but you can only chose one box. I'll be here to help you know what each box does. You must choose the right box or else you will be stuck here forever."

"What if I chose the wrong one?"

"Then you must live with your choices there are no take backs this is not a game boy!"

Poindexter picked a Box grabbed the object.

Poindexter Will forget the rest of the Dream till Later.

Then the glass floor shattered.

"Dex its TIME to CHOSE what You Want! Wake up From this dream! "

He was still trapped inside that 'Black Bag full of white 'X's'!

That belonged to that White Cat who Looked like Felix!


	11. Two can keep a Secret

**Two can keep a Secret**

_Nature and me- song Sung by_ _felix the cat in - bold king cole 1936_

Poindexter's Prov.

Poindexter woke up again to the warm sun in his Face!

On the ground in the Tall Grass reaching up to the sky! Flowers where around him to!

He put the hand in front of his Face to shield his eyes.

'My Hand was big again! Im my age again!'

But I still Cant Talk!'

But I thought I just destroyed my Uncles House! Why am I outside?!

I feel I want to get up but everything Hurts!

Ill just lay like this for a while… Poindexter closed his eyes for a moment.

Only to be rudely awaken to something grabbing his hair!

Poindexter immediately sat up!

There in front of Poindexter's face was a Duck or was it a Goose?

Yess it was a Goose?!

Poindexter scrambled or crawled away form the Goose!

I wanted to scream but not a word came out!

so I stared at the Golden Goose and the Goose stared at me. . .

And we stared at each other. . .

The staring contest took a awhile of a few minutes. . .

But soon the Goose nuzzled my legs like a puppy!

I was afraid the goose would bite me!

But after a long time of being nuzzled and hugged by wings.

gave in and hugged the goose back I hiccupped cried with snot running down.

I calmed down a little and let the goose sit in my lap and gave him Lots of pets

I considered he was harmless.

And for awhile we both lay down in the sun.

but soon my Stomach growled.

The goose looked at me I looked back and he seemed to understand me that we both wanted to get food.

The Goose tugged on my clothes to go.

I got up but it hurt everywhere!

My Knees are still full of glass maybe I don't know?

And the Goose was off!

Then the Goose stopped at the Trees and honked at me to follow.

I try 'ed to catch up to the Goose!

But it was hard to move threw the woods without a path to follow the brush and bushes made it hard.

And I kept on falling on roots!

As I followed the Goose I noticed the Goose would stop and wait for me to catch up only to be off again!

Then I herd a voice of someone singing it was male with a guitar.

_This afternoon were right in tune_

_Nature and me_

_We laugh and play_

_It keeps us gay_

_Nature and Me_

_Oh, happy i like_

_Where we belongs_

_Where little birdies sing their song_

_Skies are blue the whole day through_

_For nature and me_

The Goose was leading me to the voice!

In a Clearing I heard the voice the loudest!

I was hidden behind the Tree's so I peeked behind the tree.

but where was the singer?

Then I looked up in the tree Branches!

I was so weak and full of pain to my knees I nearly fell to my knees!

There was the very Person Ive been waiting and longing to see for Years Now!

There he was Mr. Felix siting in a tree with a guitar singing to the sky!

Felix looked so happy and cute sitting there.

There where blue birds all over him!

-I was Breathless- my Breath was taken away!

Instead of going to say hi.

I just stood still watching.

My feet where rooted to the ground.

But not full of Joy but full of Dread. . . .

Im so sacred Now!

I said So many mean things to Mr. Felix!

Things I didn't mean to say!

I can never take them Back!

Im full of Regret!

If I could see my face it would be pale right now!

I now felt Sick to my stomach I feel like im gonna throw up!

So hid behind the tree and listened to Felix's songs.

If I was paying attention I would Of seen the Goose run up to the tree.

Then I saw the Goose fly up to Felix right into his arms in big hug!

then I heard his voice I hadnt heard in years!

"Hey Goldie! How are you today? Yah I missed you to! I Smell you brought a friend!"

before I could run away!

the Goose ran to me and seemed to see that I was gonna run away!

Then the Goose gabbed my clothes and pulled very strong to Felix!

"Come on out now don't be shy!"

I was lead to Felix's tree my head was bowed I couldn't look into his face.

"Goldie doesn't like many people only Kind people."

I look up right into Felix's eyes there's no recondition of me in them.

"I don't mind being Friends! Any friend of Goldie is a friend of mine! My Names Felix the Cat whats Yours!"

My eyes' widen!

Im in shock!

Mr. Felix Doesn't know me?!

I grab myself with my arms in a self hug.

start to shake then I fall down to the ground shaking.

Before the world turn's Black.

I hear a voice yell if im ok!

Then im in that Nightmare's world of Blackness!

That 'Black Bag full of white 'X's'! They Are everywhere this time! And There getting Closer! I heard someone Laughing it's that White CAT he still wants to get me! Well I wont let Him!

Im in a hospital in a coma!

by my body in not a teenager im a little kid again?!

My uncle is crying!

Rock bottom is hugging him!

Im floating outside my Body, I can see my body!

I feel sorry for my Uncle even if he did all though mean things to me!

I don't like to see him greave for me.

Am I Dead am I Ghost?

Should I be scared?

I see they had to take the glass form my skin.

The doctor and Nurse are covering me in a blanket.

Why do I not feel anything?

Is this a Dream?

Did I Dream Seeing Goose or that Creepy White Cat?

Was seeing Felix again a Dream?

Is this a Dream or am I really Dead?

I heard a laugh and turn around it that White Cat with black Bag!

He's looking right at me not my body but me! Nobody can see us but he can see me and I can see him! If I wasn't A ghost id be running away or sweat dripping down my face! I feel I cant move away even If I wanted to!

The cat smiles a evil smirk, then talked his voice is similar like Felix's but deeper like honey and raspy!

"Well, Well, Well, Well, look what the Cat dragged in! We expected this to happen no Matter! Theres still all the Time in this universe to Harvest this Kid's Light!

Not to worry this is just a phase!"

"Who ARE YOU?! YOU are is Not FELIX! What is wrong with YOU IM DEAD! What have you Done to Me! I feel Im going crazy! One moment Im a teenager and next Im a little kid! Am I still trapped in Your Magic Bag?!"

The white cat shakes his head then smiles.

"So many Questions this kid has!

Sorry to disappoint you kid, but you're on your own for now!

We have no reason to help you in your crisis!

Our services don't come Cheep!

An as of now kid!

You have nothing Yet, to offer for me or US!

I have my own trouble's to worry about!

But guess I could give you few Pointers if you get my Joke!"

Poindexter gives this white cat a Dead Pan look.

"Hehehe! Cant take a Joke can yah Kid!

Well how to Put it!"

The cat taps his face like his thinking real hard.

"Your are Getting what you wished for Kid!

Your own Powers!

Though kid you should of stuck with science at lest that you can control!

Cause almost Everything you make, always works out the way you want it to!

Now since you Never felt Faith in your powers! Your Powers are uncontrollable!

Well more like Your own wished unlocked what power's was already inside of you!

You've been hanging out with that unlucky Cat for so long!

some of HIS powers must of rubbed off on you ~little Kid!

That's why you cant Talk to tell others what happen!

Your now Just Like HE used to Be!

So Kid Your Cry for that CAT!

Brought me I mean US!

Yes's! Your Cry Was heard by Us!

So WE just gave yah a little push in right direction!

It would be so BAD to have HIM hear your looking for HIM!

And you should thank us for saving you from the cold in the snow!

So yah where keep'n- Yah inside the Magic Black Bag of Order!

But your soul is just divided to other Universe!

Ahh yess We hope Kid, you find the person, you long for to, look for! very soon kid! Ta ta for Now! "

The bag sucks the white cat in in inky black substance!

"But Wait that doesn't make any Sense! What do mean by I have powers! What Powers! "

"Why the power to Travel Time and Space of coarse! That's why your faster then light it self! Your better then Princess of Light! More Like you're a Princess of the Black Light Matter!" Muahahahah! "Good luck trying to control your powers, kid, even We don't know how to help yah there! "

"Who are you!"

"Alex the Cat…" Muahahahah!

Then the cat was gone nothing left but the black ink with white X's.

The ink was stuck to Poindexter's feet as it swelled up around him. up he cried out for uncle to save him! But the last name on his lips was Felix's!

Poindexter felt warmth the sun on his face again! He was alive again but where was he?

Looking up it was Felix again?

"Oh I was so worried Sir when you fell down like that! Are you ok? Goldie and I where so worried! You seemed to black out for a moment!"

"Here's some water sir!"

I drank the water feeling the need to drink.

I still feel dizzy!

I looked around there was Mr. Felix with that Goose!?

This Felix doesn't know who I am?!

That does it!

Whenever I pass out I travel to another place!

Also it look's like no time has passed since I blacked out in this world!

But where was I?

if only I knew the date!

I see a paper out of Felix's travel bag!

I grab it!

Without asking I don't know if I can still not talk!

"I guess you have't read your paper yet Sir?"

I fillip threw the papers, then I find it!

Horror goes across my Face!

I shake as I read the paper!

That Alex cat guy was right!

I am traveling Threw Time and Space!

The Date is 1937!

Im in the late 30s!

Im years before I was born!

But Why Is Felix in the Thirty's!

I know he told me he was old as dirt but I thought that was a joke?!

Felix doesn't AGE?!

Is this even My Felix?!

Where am I really?!

And how do I get back?!

I want to scream!

And Why cant Still Talk!?

My face must of Displace horror!

This could Not be happening?!

"Are you ok Sir? Is there anyway I can do to help yah?"


	12. Haunted Imaginary

**Haunted Imaginary**

Mystery Prov.

'Golly where am I? '

I guess I should get up but I don't want to.

Slowly I get up..

and look around..

There's flower's everywhere!

No theres something wrong I cant smell anything there not Flower's there paper!

Paper Flower's!?

As far as the eye could see!

The color's are so dull like there no life in them!

I makes me sad.

Then Look up at the sky and get more scared the sky is green and moving in swirls?

It looks like thinner?!

I feel so alone there's no one around!

Slowly getting up is painful!

I start to walk what seems to feel like forever. . .

Why am I here?

I cant seem to remember what circumstance's that lead to me being here?

I remember the argument I had with him. Then he punch the mirror!

The mirror was the only way, we had to communicate to each other!

Though he can communicate threw the TV! but that's only a one way Communication! he cant see or hear me but Im the only one who can hear and see him! Once again where world apart form my Brother!

And I start to tear up!

I put my had on my chest there's no heart!?

My heart is gone?!

Someone stole my heart?!

No my brother would not steal my heart I don't believe he would no matter how mad he is at me?!

I shut my eyes to calm myself!

Then I see it my body is laying there in the hospital?!

Many of my friends are there!

I can hear them somewhat, but the voices are muffled!

There talking about me, Im in a coma!

Shes crying the one I Love!

but I cant help her!

I try to grab my body but my hand goes right threw?!

Then I close my eye's again!

Then I open my eyes in the paper flower field!

So what is this place?!

Every-time I blink I see myself in the hospital?!

-Luckily Im a toon I don't need to blink as much as human's. In fact some Toons are so paranoid they never blink! Unless the story calls for a blink. Some will grow mad at you to ask them to Blink there afraid they will be attacked by another toon.-

Is it a dream, another world, inside my heart!

I start to run!

But I get nowhere!

I fall on my knees an look up to the sky.

And start to talk to myself.

"Why do I feel like I must always be good to do the right thing? Every-time I must always smile. Never frown never show my pain. I lost my family long time ago. and when I find my lost family member's most of them end up hating me. I was able for a little while to make amends with one of them. But it only lasted for a little while before I unintentionally end up hurting him. "

"Now he hates me. . . ."

"I tried to patch up are relationship with the other's but it's to late. There's too much hate and blood between us. And if they where to find out I hurt him they would be even more mad at me. All of our idea's and way of life, are so different! "

" I feel so old and tried. . . . . "

But I cant close my eyes here cause Ill see myself sleeping. "

Then a small voice responded to me.

"At lest your tall. You can look other's in the eye_"

"Who's There?_"

only to be interrupted by the voice continuing.

"_You don't have other's to look down upon you. You're big not small and weak like me. _You still have a chance to get out of here-But I will never get out of here! -I will never see HIM again! I have so much to tell him! . . .Im Lost and gone forever. . ! "

"Where are you?!" I cried.

"Down here. . . . -!"

Looking down into the flower, there was a small gray black mouse inside the paper petals. He was Curled up inside. He was so small so tiny but he looked similar like looking in a mirror.

"You look just like me."

I said speechless.

"Your tall."

He smirkly replied.

"Golly How long have you've been here?"

"To long. . . "

"My brother helps forgotten toons maybe he could help you."

"Your brother cannot help me, Tall Mouse! My problems are my own!"

"Sorry Just trying to help."

"You cant even help yourself! You stuck here to! "

"I know that."

"You wasting your time! Time you don't have!"

The tiny mouse starts to jump to another paper flower.

Getting further away!

"Wait don't leave we could be friends!"

"Why would I want to be friends with you?"

"Im Mickey Mouse I have friends who can help us! And Cause where both alone here and maybe if we work together we can get out of here!"

He turned his small head to look back.

"You don't need me to get out of here, Tall mouse . . .What can a small mouse do?"

"Big things come in small package's. "

"You'r just saying that to make me feel better! Your just like him, only worse! you give people false hope!"

"Who's him?"

"Stop prying into my Affairs Tall Mouse! Or you'll regret it!"

And then he was off.

"Wait come back don't leave me here Alone!"

Mickey tired to chase the small mouse, but he was gone.

"Just another person to hate me for no reason . . . ."

Then a big was shadow was casted behind Mickey. Someone was behind him.

Mickey turned around.

"Goofy! Oh Golly! Im so glad to see you!"

Mickey gave the tall toon a big hug!

only to look up it wasn't his friend Goofy, It was a tall wolf!

"Sorry I thought you where my friend Goofy. Who are you?"

The wolf didn't speak but started to walk fast.

'Wait up!'

The wolf seemed to lead Mickey somewhere and then the last person Mickey saw was in the distance.

"Bugs! Its really you!"

There was Thee Bugs Bunny in the distance!

Bug's eyes widened really big, well as big toon could!

Cause Mickey was running really fast to him with his arms wide open.!Bugs had no chance to run away before Mickey gave Bugs Bunny a BIG HUG!

"I SO SOOO HAPPY to SEE you BUGS! I thought Id be Alone here forever!"

Mickey was crying tears of joy!

Bugs was stiff as a board and in shock! Mickey was hugging him?! Bugs thought they weren't talking to each other Anymore?! In the past Bugs and Mickey used to be friends! (If you watched the movie 'Roger Rabbit' Mickey and Bugs where friends in the movie) But they both got into an argument some years ago and havent talked, since! It got even worse once when Mickey's Company of Disney bought the rights to Bugs Company Warner Bros. So then ties where cut with Bugs and Mick's relationship! They where no longer Friends anymore! Bugs, was still hurt to this day about it! But his well made poker face hid it well that he cared. (Poker Face means you can hide your face under a smile or a frown. Actor's use it all the time.) It was very hard for Bugs to show his real feelings sometimes, without being sarcastic or, to cool for you attitude.

Mickey then went stiff he remembered instantly how Bug's and him where no longer on speaking terms! They where no longer close friends! Mickey then pushed away himself form Bugs! All the while Mickey sheepishly grinned while blushing! Oh how embarrassing he did that! Making a face at Bugs, of my bad.

Bugs made a deadpan face right back at Mickey. Both Bugs and Mickey's poker face was in tacked. But even now they could read each other like a book. Bugs sleepy look and Mickeys fake smile. Bugs was not going to show his true feelings anytime soon and Mickey knew this.

Mickey then turned his face away he could no longer look Bugs in the eye.

Mickey was full of shame. But Now Mickey could no longer hide form Bug. Mickey used his Fame an Fortune and big Company of Disney, to keep him from seeing Bugs face of Betrayal.

It Reminded Mickey.

of another Very much similar situation Mickey was in.

Of another Rabbit different from Bugs but just as close to him.

That other Rabbit had Black fur.

Bugs had gray fur.

That other Black Rabbit had a similar face to Mickey. It was almost like looking in a fun house mirror.

Bugs had his own cute face.

That small Black Rabbit, he was even smaller then Mickey.

Bugs, was so tall to Mickey he had to always look up to Bugs.

That Black Rabbit had a hard time hiding his feelings. If he was angry he yell it out.

Bugs kept his cool most of the time, unless he plot his revenge.

This Black Rabbit wore his heart on his sleeve.

Unlike Bugs.

Bugs had Feeling but kept them all inside. in the past he was able to bring out a real smile form Bugs but not anymore.

That cute small Black Rabbit would lose his temper so often.

Took a lot for Bugs to lose his Temper. Not to mention Bugs had his own charisma.

That cute small Black Rabbit was brave and a hero to Mickey.

Bugs was just as much as a hero to Mickey for staying by him all through the years. And for staying by for what Bugs believed in. witch was all toons should stick together even if your form a different studio.

That cute small Black Rabbit was a good to his wife and a good father.

Bugs never made a family but he was good to his other toons like a father.

Mickey's Dad abandoned that cute small Black Rabbit.

Bugs, was never abandoned but he dealt with other hardships just the same.

That cute small Black Rabbit, Mickey had only known him for such a short time.

But Bugs Bunny, Mickey had known for years.

Cause already Mickey had grown so attached to his older Brother after knowing him for such a short time.

Every time Mickey was with his older Brother he used to think how different Bugs and his brother where.

and how similar they where as well.

What would Bugs think if he knew Mickey had a Rabbit for a older brother. Bugs would probably Tease Mickey endlessly!

The but the Biggest similarity.

Was Mickey had hurt both of them so much!

Bugs to tell Mickey was off in his own world but didn't know how to brake the ice. Since they weren't supposed to be on speaking terms.

A koff was made and Mickey looked the other direction.

"Umm Hi? I guess both you two both know each other real well."

There was the tall wolf form before and boy toon for a cup for a head?

"Umm yess. . . ." Mickey then blushed big.

"Award. . . . So I guess where all stuck here. Even Mickey Mouse is here." The cup talked

"It would seem so." Said Mickey.

"Now Doc lets introduce ourselves." Bugs Said.

"Ohh Im Cuphead! From the new indie game called- you guess it, Cuphead! Oh and this is Boris the wolf! from the game Bendy and the ink Machine! Boris cant talk they never gave him a voice in the game." Cuphead enthusiastically introduce!

"Bugs Bunny form Looney Toons of Warner Bros." Bugs picks up a carrot out of nowhere and starts munching on it?

"Oh Im Mickey Mouse! if you have'nt known from Disney or Mickey Mouse club house! " Mickey then grinned

In aww like Voice the fan boy Cuphead said.

"Is it's really both of you here! you guys are Toon Legend's! I must off watched all your shows! "

"Aww shucks!"

"Thanks Doc!"

"Wow I am I dreaming! Boris pinch me! I must off died and went to heaven! Well if Im going to be trapped with my hero's in this weird place!

At lest I can say I got to meet yah!"

That seemed to brake it all!

"You guys do know how to get out of this weird world like place right?"


	13. Full Moon on Friday the 13

Full Moon on Friday the 13

Continued after chapter 8- A Parasite needs a Host

Felix prov.

Felix walked no he Ran fast!

He was in a- thick-tangled, woods.

It was night out with a full moon in the sky.

It was Friday the 13 on a full Moon!

A Perfect Night for What Felix was about to do.

But Felix had to act fast otherwise The opportunity would be gone.

This could only happen on this night.

Felix had just made a deal with the Professor.

A deal of all Deal's.

Felix finally gave in and gave the Professor what he wanted the magic bag.

Felix was now free of the Magic Bag that had both Freedom and Chains now holding him.

Looking around to see if anyone followed Felix but there was none to care.

The Professor was out like a light had fallen alseep in Felix arms after the deal. Felix had tuck Professor into bed. Right after the deal, and Pointdexter was already at school. Now None of them would stop Felix for what he was to do!

Felix donned a cloak sheet, the color was dark Gray, there was a hoody to hide his eyes.

Felix joked a thought that he looked like grim reaper.

It was to keep Felix warm from the night air. A back pack on his back packed with essentials.

Felix didn't need to see. Felix ran cause he knew the place he was going like the back of his hand.

Felix had been walking for a long time to destination of the place he knew to leave this world behind. It was the only way for where Felix was to go.

Just like in the past, again.

Felix was alone with no Friends or Family, once again.

Felix was ok with him being alone.

but it didn't mean he was tired of it.

But he knew he was going to have to live with it now.

Now that the Magic Bag was gone forever.

Yess the magic no longer worked since Felix had given the Bag to the Professor.

Felix didn't even try to mend his relationships anymore.

He gave up.

Cause He knew there was no point anymore.

Where was he going.

Felix was going to leave this World behind Forever!

Felix would not miss this place.

But maybe the people he would miss him maybe.

If only they could of gotten along, with one another better.

Cause This World Felix lived in- wasn't even Felix's to begin with!

This world is only a copy a redesign of Felix's original world!

The color of this world was blinding.

Felix had been living for years in world of Black and white.

But since Felix had been in comics as well. That world could be both Color and Black and White. There was -no speech- in that world it was silent. There was only bubbles full of Letter's that make words. It was the only way to communicate. Back then all Toons thought nothing of it.

That was Until Felix met Laura the parrot, Felix's Toon sister.

Toons can have siblings who weren't even the same species.

As long as they have the same ink blood following in there ink by the same artist creator.

They did not get along at first.

It was cause of Felix primal feline urge to eat her.

But soon they slowly got along.

Laura taught Felix so many things like the magic of 'Words Letter's' and how to use the Letters. Poor Laura had a problem of repeating everything she heard being said.

It was her disability.

She was a parrot, an thus she copied others.

When Felix had the Magic Bag at lest it felt like she was still around since the Magic Bag had some of her Magic in it.

It was one the many reason's Felix held his bag dear to himself since the Bag had her voice.

But now she was gone just like everybody Felix once knew or Loved.

Cause now that World is gone.

Forever.

Even the nameless people who hated Felix are gone to.

Felix had more of a reason to run, then worrying about the Professor finding him.

Felix never promised to teach the Professor how to use the Magic Bag!

The Professor could figure that out for himself! Let him have a headache for once!

Now that Felix didn't have the Magic bag Felix's prayed his living Family didn't find him!

If they where still alive!

They most likely hated him!

Felix started to run in sprinting faster!

But Felix wouldn't mind Laura finding him yess Felix still dared to hope his little sister was still alive.

Laura seemed like the only one who would understand him.

But the one Felix was Especially worried about was Alex and Felix ex wife 'Kitty'!

Felix hoped he didn't meet Alex again! But it had been years! But Felix wasn't gonna chance it! Also Felix's kids might soon remember who they where!

Yess I found a way to bring back my dead kids in way.

But there Puppets of there former selves.

Yess the kitten kids are literally toon Puppets.

Felix kids didn't even remember being Felix's children!

But in a way the kids not mine anymore!

Since they're in way just a redesigned toon.

(redesigned toon is Toon who has changed there look or personality)

They all think im their Uncle not Dad!

It was all Kitty's idea!

She says It's for better that way I don't make the kids remember they died.

The kids call there mom 'Aunt Kitty'.

She takes care of them but she will only let me take care of them sometimes.

If my kids remember they died it will be very bad!

But I don't even know where they are!

Kitty never tells me where they go!

She calls me went she wants me take care of the kids.

I was able to fully wipe there memory's with the help of the magic bag and other magical items Kitty owns.

But now I don't have the Bag at all, there memories will come back.

That is if There all still alive?

I don't know if there Alive!

I don't even know where they are!

All of them hate me!

but Im still worried about them.

So When I said to the professor 'I have other Things to worry about!'

I for once I was telling the Truth!

All the Toons who where redesign into different cartoons of old friends, Enemy's, or friends who became Enemy's!

They where all going to get back their memory's soon!

And every magic used over the years to Fix thing's with the Magic Bag- all is going to go back to what it was!

Maybe tomorrow or few years time!

But they will remember who they where!

and then there will be chaos!

I don't care anymore what happens!

Beside if some mad Scientist who now owns my once magic bag!

That I don't care if the Professor takes over this world!

I Give Him a week at most before He caves under pressure!

Or it could be worse!

If when the Professor Remembers the TRUTH!

Why Professor Loves Money in the first place!

How the Professor Used to be Good not Evil!

Of the one Truth that Felix knew about the Professor.

Felix knew Professor was a redesign cartoon!

Of the Professor's lost memories of how Felix Betrayed the Good Professor in the past!

The Professor thinks the first time we met was when he kidnaped me to steal my magic bag!

But I now know that not the Truth!

The Deal even made Felix remember lost Memories!

Yess even Felix couldn't remember his past well but now he does!

This magic Deal is not just gonna effect other toons, but It has effected me as well.

Felix had his suspicions about the Professor for years, but I also he had doubt's!

For one the Toons Both look Nothing Alike!

The 'Good Professor' is Tall with glasses and a long white shaggy beard, long nose, Bald!

Now The 'Evil Professor' is short -Not Tall- with a white Mustache!

In fact 'the Good Professor' looks more like a old version Poindexter!

And Poindexter acts like the 'the Good Professor'.

For a long time I thought Poindexter was 'the Good Professor's redesign.

I didn't want it to be the Evil Professor!

They could not be the same person!

They might have the same name of 'Professor' but they where nothing alike!

Soon I was loosing my mind to memories of past that no one sadly remembers but me. But I want this story to resurface even if it is painful to remember. Im getting so old.

So I had know Idea the Professor was a toon redesign of my 'Good old Professor'!

Back then 'The Good Professor' thought I was his normal Pet Cat!

He was a taking care of me since his nephew Danny couldn't. Danny's Parents hated me. But Danny still wanted me as his pet cat. So Danny got his 'The Good Professor' Uncle to take care of me. In a way the 'Good Professor' used me, so his nephew Danny would visit him more often.

And no, Danny looks nothing like Pointdexter. They look and act nothing alike well I don't know maybe they are similar in way in personality.

In the past I was more 'Cat' then a Talking human like Cat.

I was so very small.

Now I am Taller.

And the Professor is now smaller.

So I never Talked to the Good Professor.

Yess….

Well that is not entirely true. I did Talk to him once when I first met the 'Good Professor'. But he forgot later that I could Talk. I guess the Good Professor forgot cause I hit him with a brick. And yess he lived cause hes a toon but he got memory loss.

I got mad at the professor for lying to me about Kitty being my wife in the future.

And then it didn't happen at the time but it did happen later.

But now I still felt guilty back then what I did to him.

So I healed him up with my magic.

After healing him I left him.

And then one time he lost it and he tried to experimented on me.

Fighting giant germs are no joke.

So I guess even back then he had evil and good side.

Back then I wanted a home with a family that loved me. and being a pet cat seemed like the right idea at the time! Ive had many different human Masters some abusive. some nice like danny used to be to me! Danny was the longest house I ever stayed in as his pet cat.

But The Good Professor was almost never like the bad owner's where to me.

He would feed me milk and fish every day!

I just need someone to NEED me to help them!

I even called the 'The Good Professor' Boss.

Cause he was my new Boss my Master.

And for awhile I had a place to call home.

I didn't have to live homeless and hurt.

And I forgot how bad it was to live alone.

He never did anything worng after I help him.

It was me who was foolish to leave him!

It all started a normal Dinner but I got two Dinners instead of one.

Always so hungry back then, even a little fat, Felix ate it all up.

Turn's a Bugler was posing as 'the Good Professor'.

The Bugler wanted to steal from us.

The Bugler captured both of us.

And we where both thrown in there jail hide out.

I had to save us both!

And I was able to save us!

But once again I got mad at the Good Professor' for the Last time I saw him.

I gave him Luck to be a Millionaire but he refused it!

His invention of a Bomb would of made him Millionaire!

But The Good Professor didn't want other people to be killed cause of him.

After I saved the Good Professor from being kidnaped!

I felt betrayed he turned down my good Luck!

They Offered him money for the blue prints of the invention.

He Refused to hurt other's but Save Peoples lives!

Now I know I was the Evil one and Professor was a Hero!

But all I could think madly, that all that money gone to waste!

I was greedy back then.

So I Left the 'Good Professor' without even saying goodbye to him.

So I could steal other peoples food!

Later I found out the Good Professor died looking for his pet cat, me!

I mourned for his loss!

My magic was so powerful back then.

I tried to bring him using my Nine Lives'.

In the past I never needed a magic bag to do magic.

But I should of Known!

Whenever your brought back from the dead your memories of you other life is gone.

You are given a Clean State like in a Game.

But in the Game of the Life of a Cartoon.

I always give myself a clean slate when I die and then come back.

That's how I was able to go back in time and see a younger me who had no memories of his past. But I chose Not to give a younger me memories of are past Nine lives. They where all Locked up in the magic bag. I never had a childhood before I wanted him to have one. That's why I didn't want younger me taking the Magic bag. Better to have a childhood and freedom from nightmares of the past.

How Dare the cartoonist redesign PORFESSER into a Twisted version of HIMSELF!?

But now I could NEVER face the 'Good kind Professor' after what Ive Done!

Cause now that Felix gave the 'Bad Professor from the 60s' the means to use real Magic, the long lost Memory's will COME BACK!

Felix does NOT want to be there when the Professor gets his Memory's back!

That is not a conversation Felix wants to have, at All!

Felix does Not want to explain Himself, Anymore to anyone.

Felix even tried at one point explain his past to Pointdexter many times, but each time Felix even tells the truth! The Magic of the Bag will make them forget!

He's Tired of People Not Listening to him!

So Felix is doing the next Best thing.

Or is it Worse thing?

Felix falls down on the ground from a tree root. into the dirt he goes.

but is to numb cry or yell.

He gets up keep's Running- far away from both the Professor and Pointdexter!

They both would have been the only people maybe to understand him!

now there's no point in even trying!

This world might crumble at any moment if he stays. The magic bag was the only thing helping Felix stay in this world. If he I leave's the world might still crumble. but if Pointdexter stays in school there's nothing to worry about.

And the professor does what I say and none of them go looking for him this world has a chance at life. Cause even if this world was made for Felix to be a reflection of his real world. Doesn't mean he belongs here. This is not his world and it does not want him here.

Felix will go to other World's now. For an Pointdexter and Professor and everyone, who cant stand him- will never have to see him ever again!

Now for other Truth's to be rivaled

explain myself.

The Magic bag is not Magic Im the one who's full of magic Or once was.

What the Magic Bag real is my magic sucked right out of me into a normal bag.

I use the Magic Bag as Numb like drug to suck my memories inside it. to suck out my magic. I also use it to reset this world or time if something bad happens. The magic bag has it own magic in it there a thousand of doors in it faces of old Me's. of a point in time of Different nine lives. I can't always lock my memories away

When people asked if Felix if he was guilty or innocent he always remained silent.

He didn't have to answer he knew the Truth.

He knew he was Guilty as the day he was born!

It's like the Astrologer once Told him. Who looked once again like the Good Professor.

In the Astrologer own words says

"You where BORN! That was a Mistake! Hmm! Bad! The Signs Foretell a Pessimistic Future for you! You're under the spell of a certain star –I advise you to get out from under it!"

And once again Felix didn't believe him.

So Felix tried to get the Zodiac sign's to help him. but only Leo the Lion would be nice to me after I fixed his Injured paw.

But Now I know my Name 'Felix' may bring Luck to people, if I like them!

Or if they like me back!

But it will also bring them misfortune them in way!

All my life Ive been told Im a Jinx or someone's Shadow and there right!

Whether Im a shadow to that MOUSE or my family or ex-Friends who betrayed me!

Just look what happened to all my ex-friends from the past!

All of them are GONE!

Im all aLone!

AGAIN!

I have come to clearing inside the forest. Im here there's no turning back there's

to a old dry well connected to a volcano hole in the earth!

There was a silhouette of someone blocking the path to the volcano.

Felix could now see who the person was in light of the full Moon.

In a breathless voice tried and annoyed.

"I should of Known It would be you who'd try to stop me from leaving this world Master Cylinder!


	14. Make you Move

Make You Move

This chapter is Continued after chapter 13

Felix prov.

"I should of Known It would be You, who'd try to stop me from leaving this world Master Cylinder! "'

There stands Master Cylinder in Felix's way, of the dried up Volcano hole.

"Let me pass Master Cylinder! An no one needs to get hurt! Get out my way!"

Felix said In a pleading but sad voice, he was very mad.

Then Master Cylinder said the most unexpected thing.

"Don't Leave Felix you will make Poindexter sad!"

In Loud an pleading voice!

"Why do you care?! You've put Poindexter in more Danger then I can Count!" Felix huffs.

"Hypocrite! You've put Him more Danger then Me! You would take your eyes off Him to read your stupid comic book's!" countered the Master Cylinder.

"Even more reason for Me to Leave this place! Poindexter not sad he's mad at me!" Aspirated Felix.

"Eventually, He will remember you and feel regret at his action's! Then He will be Devastated you left forever!" argued Master Cylinder.

"Poindexter will get over it! Im tired of being here!"

Felix was fed up with it all! And he was getting impatient! He started to walk to the well. Even if Master Cylinder was in the way Felix would find a way past him. Master Cylinder stretched out his claw's arms held up his hands in front of Felix then he yelled. And what he yelled made Felix halt to a stop in shock.

"Please don't Leave Master Tom! Your making a mistake we all need you!"

It was like a pin had dropped.

"How do YOU KNOW THAT NAME?! Don't you Dare say That Name to Me Ever Again! Where did you Learn that Name? How Do You Even Know Im Leaving this World?! Someone Told you?!"

Felix yelled in disbelief!

"Ive known you've been going from this world and coming back to this world for a while now. . . But I know, If you leave right now you may never want to come back! Also that name is what I named after Right? Master Tom is where my name comes from right? Since my name is Master Cylinder. "

"I don't go by that name anymore! Also is it so bad If I leave?!"

"Please Don't Leave Felix!"

You know I Never belonged in this world In the first Place! Im tired of seeing familar faces of people who are gone forever!"

"I know an Im sorry about your original world your from."

"You knew and you didn't tell me!?"

"I was, was, afraid you would find! I didn't want my memory's wiped away!"

"How long you've known?"

"Since the early 90s."

"That long! Wait you didn't bother us for a long time during the 90s. –"

"Yess leaving you and Pointdexter alone in the 90s, cause I wanted to change my ways! I notice even then you and Pointdexter hadn't been talking for a while and you both needed space."

Felix gave a look of disbelief. It was true Felix and Pointdexter got into another augment during that time. Felix had moved town's for a while. But they still talked to each other threw phone. It had to with many things the augment started. One the Professor and Rock bottom got turned into toys. Pointdexter needed space to come up with a cure. Eventually Pointdexter came up with a cure after that weird Christmas in year 2004.

(Note: Im taking about the Felix the Cat Saves Christmas from year 2004)

Another was Felix's Girlfriend at the time 'Candy'. Pointdexter did not like her. At first Felix thought Pointdexter wanted to take Candy from him, since Candy was so gorgeous. But 'No' Candy and Pointdexter simply did Not get along! Candy did not approve of me being friends with a Nerd like Pointdexter. And Pointdexter didn't like Candy made fun of him. Pointdexter seemd to not like my other friends from that town as well like Candy's brother Rosco and Sheba. In fact it was Rosco who made Candy and Felix Meet in the fist place. It still hurt to think about Candy since she and him broke up.

((Note: All the Felix shows or comics happened in some way in this fanfic. Even 'The Twisted Tales of Felix' cartoon from the 90s or the Felix game from year 1993. They all take place the day they aired on TV Or published in a comic. I try to fill in what happed inbetween the time line. Even the 'Felix the cat CCGI show' cancelled in 2010 happened in some way. It's why Pointdexter is older an taller sometimes in this fanfic. But Pointdexter turns small again, cause his taller self was only a promo type.))

But enough of the past the Master Cylinder had more to say.

"I was hoping if both of you saw how much Ive changed an you'd except me!"

"Do think you're the only Toon who's tried to change! You do know, that change is hard for Toons do! We become who we've, been drawn to be!"

"I know Ive been drawn to be a Robot with no heart! I May be drawn Bad! But I can't help it! Im just drawn this way!"

"Nothing I havent heard before!"

"You don't believe a Toon can change!?"

"Oh only the artist animator, can change our style our looks our personality. Trust me Ive been changed over the years. Even my personality has been forced to change. But it's all just layers of ink hiding our real self."

Your wrong Ive tried everything to change myself! Even became a book seller I wrote my best book selling 'Heart of Tin my life"

"Yah Ive read that very good book,—Wait where going off topic! I Need to leave NOW!"

"NO Never! This world will fall apart without you!"

"Oh I see. You don't want me to leave cause you side charters Toons. Yah wont know how to hold this world together, without the star of the show! Ive had to wipe Toons memory's and resetting this world when a disaster happens! Ive protecting this world form people like you! Open you eyes Im in the public Domain Now! I don't need to stay in this world anymore! Im not fooling around anymore I want out!"

-"

Master Cylinder didn't say anything what could he say nothing was getting threw to this cat. Oh if only Pointdexter didn't fight with Felix.

"-None of you people really did care about me! You never even tried to understand me!"

"I never did. . . . but Pointdexter did try to!"

"There's point to! Ive already been forced to do things you would never understand!"

"Like what?"

"The very moment I was created I had to kill myself! Only to come back to life after they redrew me and pretend nothing happened!"

Master Cylinder was speech less. How did this Cat come back from the dead impossible!

"Felix Pointdexter would understand if you tell him!"

Felix snarled. "Pointdexter was the one I had wipe the memory's the most- cause I told him the truth! Only for him not to except! It caused, the poor kid to lose it!"

"Not Pointdexter!"

"Yess, When Pointdexter found out he was a kid Toon who could never grow up Pointdexter lost all hope!"

"Wait if you wiped Pointdexter's memories wont leaving make them come back?!"

"Don't worry, I made sure his Memories where locked away safe far away from this world! Also I got other Toons to help me wipe his bad Memory's clean away! So It isnt just my magic at work. Pointdexter would have to gain magic of his own and leave this world to get them back . And that's very unlikely!"

Master Cylinder would of made a nod. "I don't like it. Lying to him. But I don't want him to be in pain anymore."

"This is gone on long enough! Tell me who told you my first real name!"

"I cant . . . What do you hope to accomplish by Leaving?!"

"If you must know, I Need to find someone! I will FIND them! Their where Lost forever but I will find them!"

"It's better they stay Lost. And you stay here!"

"That's it! Im Leaving Now!"

"Please Don't Leave Felix!"

"To Late, Years to Late! Now get out of my way if you not going to answer my question's!"

"No!"

"No?!"

"No I wont let you Pass! Im prepared to stop you if Need Be!"

"Well I come Prepared to!"

Felix takes out a bottle of ink.

"Last chance!"

"Never!"

Felix and drink's the bottle of ink.

Now Felix Eyes look more like a cat eyes! With primal look in Felix's face more Feline then human!

Felix body started to shrink.

Felix turned smaller but now he was faster.

More Cat, like.

Now most people would think Felix being smaller would be more cute and less threating.

But there was no room in eyes for reason anymore!

Like dart less then a second Felix ran on all four's sprinting like a dagger to his prey!

The time for talking was over!

They engaged in a fight!

Master Cylinder stretch out his metal claw to catch small Felix.

Master Cylinder was prepared to nab Felix. Just So Felix would not leave this world.

Only for Felix to Duct an Dodge metal his claw's each turn!

Felix was to fast now.

This went on for a few minute's of Felix dodging.

Felix would cut threw the metal claw's like butter with his claw's!

Just as soon as Master Cylinder got a new arm!

Felix would destory it with his claws!

Felix was smaller but faster then ever!

Felix never said a word threw the whole encounter only a smirk on face.

The truth was Felix couldn't Talk even if he wanted to Felix was now in the body he used to have while in his real world. Thus why he was much faster!

Then Felix jumped on Master Cylinder's long arm balanced.

This Felix had the agility of a trained Cirrus performer.

Felix Running on Master Cylinder's long arm.

Felix made it to Master Cylinder's face.

Scratching Master Cylinder's face so Master Cylinder's couldn't see anymore!

Only to Perch himself on top of Master Cylinder's face.

Master Cylinder's tried to throw Felix off by smacking himself in the cliff.

But Felix claws cute right threw the middle.

Master Cylinder knew if Felix got into his innards he'd be done for!

Master Cylinder's made so many arm's all headed to Felix to grab him!

Only For Felix to just look at them and they all stopped with Felix mind!

Felix's metal Telepathy had grown considerably!

But in sense it wasn't metal Telepathy it was the moving the paint in the air and even if Master Cylinder was made of metal he was still a toon none the less.

With all, the Master Cylinder's arm's in Felix's command Felix moved them with his mind!

Felix wrapped all, the metal arm's tightly around the Master Cylinder like a rope.

Master Cylinder could no longer make arms!

But the Master Cylinder wouldn't give up!

Master Cylinder could still roll his wheel.

So the Master Cylinder charged at Felix!

only for Felix to side step out of the way at the last moment!

Master Cylinder Crashed in to a rock wall!

Master Cylinder was on the ground with no way to get up!

Master Cylinder was still wrapped in his own metal arm's!

There was no way for him to get up!

Felix looked down at his enemy.

Felix was no longer small anymore but his tall self.

Felix went to pick up his backpack and clothing.

Felix knew he should leave while he still can.

But a question still burn's inside of him.

"Who set you up for this?! You know Too much! In the past you mostly ignored me!"

Felix Hiss in anger!

In a scratchy voice full of static

"I always wondered how you Felix how you escaped the asteroid. I left you there to die on. You can move metal with your mind? Cant you?

Why hide it? "

Master Cylinder was so sad and scared.

"Tell me who told you Now!" Felix yelled.

"so Impatient. It wasn't one person who told me, I had to peace it together by many people who knew. Quite, a few actually. It was they also who wanted to keep you in this world where other Toons don't even know this place exists. An they Toons who live here don't even know their Toons. They don't know there made up. But if you where to leave, that will all change. Soon they all find out this world is revolve around you Felix and your gone so this world will fall. I just want to be your Friend Felix. I cant help it Im Bad Im JUST DRAWN THAT WAY! If I could I would be good! "

Once when Felix felt feeling's, he would off cared about what Master Cylinder had to say. But his heart was stone cold as of now. No Room for new Friends no Room to Try again. Felix had given up truly.

"Your, staling what for?" Felix said in cold voice.

"My Massage has been sent Felix. You Now know what your doing. You now know you cannot come back Here to safety. You Now know there our others after you.

"Your, staling!"

"Yess I am there is bomb in me about to go off soon-."

Felix ran away as fast as he could to the hole.

Master Cylinder didn't even know Felix was gone but he kept on talking.

"I have a back up of my hard drive so I wont die I just wont remember this meeting.

I see now where so much alike we could have been such good friends. Im so glad I got to meet you. Bye Felix or Master Tom_"

Only for Master Cylinder to explode to smithereens!

Now no Toon would be able to Jump into the hole to enter other world.

The bomb would set off the Volcano soon.

Felix Jumped into the Volcano at the last second Felix never got to hear Master Cylinder's good-bye.

As Felix, was falling in mid air.

Like he didn't mind he was falling to his death.

Felix took out of his pocket a jar of ink the ink splattered a little on his face.

Then he took out a pipe.

He put some ink in the pipe.

Then took a big Breath an blew into the pipe a big bubble came out of the pipe.

But the bubble had formed around him.

The Bubble would protect Felix from all harm.

There was no need to worry now.

This wormhole would take a few days maybe to fall. an the bubble worked as way to protect him from the elements.

Still Falling Down Felix took a long nap.

The Volcano would set off soon but Felix would be falling long past it.

Felix started to talk to himself.

"Good-bye Poindexter, Professor, Rock Bottom, Master Cylinder's, and anyone else who cares! And, I will Find you FOOL! You can't hide Forever! I know you hate all of us Toons! But I will find You. . . . I hope you can grant my True wish . . . . . but that's impossible . . . "

So Felix, Fell alseep in the ink bubble.

Felix into troubled Dreams.

Note question: Who is Felix Looking For?


	15. Icarus

Note:

The Professor has had bad dreams. The Professor has no one to tell but Rock Bottom. That, where real. From the past shadow's.

This Takes place after Chapter 8.

Professor Prov.

'I can't understand it Rock. –'

'What Boss'

'—Ive had the Magic Bag for almost a month Ive opened it but there's nothing inside it! Ive even asked you Rock to try to get it to work, like you once did! The Felix Finder no longer works just like Felix said it would. An no new invention I make finds him ether. Now my Nephew is gone. like Felix is gone the only person to explain the magic Bag! But it gets worse Ive had Terrible nightmare's! I cant sleep at nigh!

"What kind of Nightmares Boss?

I live a different life as a Scientist But different and Taller. All my experiments work Im not a failure! I have a Nephew who looks nothing like my Nephew he has blond hair. I call him on the phone, He tells me thank you for taking care of his cat. I say 'No Problem Danny I always willing to help you.' I then go about my daily Routine. I make Breakfast. I then feed the pet cat, that's very small.-

"Whats wrong Boss seems like a nice dream.

"It what happens next! Stop interrupting me now where was I? –

I pet the cat, the small cat.

I say "Eat up!"

The small cat raises his head- and it's Felix!

It's Felix who's my pet cat! The small Felix talks and says "Yess Boss!"

That's when I wake up and scream!"

"Sorry Boss I wish I knew how to help -

"you don't need to help you just need to listen to what I have to say. So I don't talk to myself!"

But It would get worse the Dreams Another was soon to happen the next night.

The Professor this time was not a participant in this dream, but a back seat watcher. The Professor watch as man chase a white bag that moved away from him. The man yelling 'Give me back my dough! Bags aren't supposed to run away!'

Dough this bag must be full of money but its moving all on its own much like the magic bag?! Wait it almost looks like the Magic Bag but it's White! It's not yellow with black X's.

I saw them reach a cliff!

I tried to yell for the Bag to not fall into the Ocean bellow!

"No don't Jump!"

But I was ghost none could hear me!

I saw Her plunged into the ocean icey wet depth's!

Along with the man to jumping into the ocean to grab the Bag!

Then My eye's saw what became of her the Bag!

Only for the Bag, to become fish food as a big bass swallowed it whole!

The man tried to grab the fish only to fail as the fish swam away!

The scene then went the man the man went to fishing for the Bag!

Catch the fish he did smacking the fish on rock so the fish could cough up the bag.

The man was able to get the Magic Bag back But no the bag is moving again very fast!

Then the Bag stops only for HIM to Jump out of Bag but HE has a GUN?!

I have not time to think as FELIX speaks to the man!

"Up with your hands and say your Prayers, You are now going Where you'll have no more Cares!"

I see that cat point the gun to the man they walk in a direction to a Detective siting on log who clearly has a broken leg.

"Your under arrest on charge for the theft of the bank!"

Then everything stopped no one was moving.

Only for that small Cat to be standing right beside me!

Pointing the gun right at me!

Then Felix speaks to me!

I havent heard his voice in long time but it seems deeper and creepy coming for a smaller version of him.

"You shouldn't be here!" Felix yell's.

I retort with "I don't want to be here!"

"These are my Memory's I don't share my Memories with just anyone!"

"Please don't hurt me!" I stutter. Some how I know this Felix would not hastate to hurt me.

"Who are you!? do I know you?!" Felix growls still while pointing th gun at me.

"If your name is Felix then yess. . . "

"I HATE that name! It's what HE calls me!"

"Who what calls you?"

"YOU Don't get to ask question's I do!"

I timidly nod.

"Now which me do you know?" still while pointing a gun at me.

I look at this landscape I now notice it's all Black and white there's no color?!

"This is all a Dream you can't hurt me!"

"If this was dream could I do this!" This Felix proceeds to twist my arm this Felix is very strong!

"Ow why did you do that?!" I hold my arm to my chest it hurts very bad!

"Stop being a big Child Toon who was just paint off the paper! You'll feel find a second!"

"Toon what are you talking about?!" I yell.

"It's want We are! This We This world is because a artist painted to life with ink! We are TOON's! How can you not know this!?"

As I was about to yell back He was crazy A light blub went off in my brain!

Felix is right Im a Toon how could I have forgotten!

"Your right Im a Toon I had forgotten. . ."

I collapse to the ground with my head in my hands! Its hard to wrap my mind around this but It was all coming back to me I was a Toon! I wasn't real to begin with! but who was I? Ok so Im a Toon what is purpose? Yes This world was made for Felix! I was made to Hate Felix! No that's cant Be right! Was I really just created to hate Felix Forever! That other Toon who had my same Name as me! 'the Professor'! That I dreamed about! He wasn't fake, He Was real! That's cause he was me!? Those Dreams weren't fake they where my Memories! It's who I used To be! I used to be Tall respected Scientist! and even had Felix as a pet cat?! I used to like him as a pet! I was a redesign a twisted shadow of my former self! What happened?! Yess I remembered I had lost Felix! Felix was Dannys pet cat that I was as taking care of Felix For Danny. Danny's parents hated Felix but Danny still wanted Felix to have a home! I also took the cat in cause It meant more visit's from Danny. And Danny did come over more often since I took care of Felix. It was like Felix was helping me be not so lonely anymore. But The hurt look on Danny's face, when I told him I lost his pet cat! Danny yelled at me for not taking the money Danny said Felix was mad at me for not taking his good luck to make me rich. But I just didn't want to hurt others with my invention! if people where to buy it! Danny left and did not come back. Soon I became Obsessed with money and finding Felix, so Danny wouldn't hate me. That life I died full of anger cause I was so mad and sad. No I didn't die I was a redesigned Toon made into someone new, till I became what I am today.

"So you finally remembered."

Note: The Professor had a reason to be scared Ive seen the Silent film Felix beat down a lion with his bare hands, of just punching him. Its safe to say Felix much stronger in the older films.

Note 2: The Professor's dream's comes from two places.

One the First Dream. from the old original Felix comics form Otto Messmer. In these comics Felix is more cat then human. Felix in these comics wants to be a pet cat. But every family Felix makes they eventually throw Felix out. Felix is a small pet cat to a Tall old man named Professor.

Also Felix is a pet cat to kid named Danny.

Two the second Dream. Comes from the silent film called. FELIX CROSSES THE CROOKS aka Felix Nabs a Crook. You can find the film on youtube. Felix jumps in money bag to nab a bank robber.


	16. The Escapist Stay Awake

The Escapist Stay Awake

This comes after Chapter 2.

**Oswald prov.**

Its been a few days since I smashed the only connection to the Real world of Toons where the Mouse is.

I should feel better.

But all I feel is numb inside.

I havent told anyone what Ive done.

Not even Pete or Gus.

But I can guess they will figure it out what Ive done.

Not hard to guess.

I cant even runaway fully from my problems since, wasteland seems so small at times.

Not to soon latter in the day.

Pete informs me of the public destruction in the village.

Pete means the mirror I broke.

Pete then tells me he sent Horace Horse Collar the Detective on the case.

Ha Horace is a terrible Detective everyone knows that! What is Pete Thinking?!

And Gus sent his team of gremlins to fix the damage.

Oswald thought there would be more it.

That someone would figure it out what Ive done?

But no one came forward to point fingers at me!

And it was like that for days that past and it was soon month's had passed.

A Month Without seeing my wife.

If I see her I know I will fess up what Ive done.

I so I stay on the mountain.

What I do is sign paper's, fix old machines like my cow, or lay around and watch tv.

Mostly watch shows of the Mouse. but lately it hasn't been just the mouse Ive been watching. Ive been watching old Looney Toons', Betty Boop, Popeye, Woody Woodpecker, Casper, and other old Toons'. Many of these Toons are getting on in there years like me. It's just a matter of Time till they end up here. But there's this one Toon who's in my nightmare's. I don't want to think about HIM! But I wonder whats hes been up to? Up to no good I believe. (Its Felix.)

But now I didn't go into town anymore.

I cant even Sleep anymore without nightmare's.

The only people I see are Pete, Gus, some other gremlins, Card Guards.

But soon, some of my bunny children came to visit at least.

I can't even have my heart in my chest anymore without breaking it even more.

I now keep the heart it in a safe box with a lock.

Even with my heart I cant leave wasteland believe me Ive tried.

I don't understand I still can't leave this place!

**Pete Prov.**

My name is Peg Leg Pete!

I was made in year 1925!

Im older then all Disney Toons!

Even older then that Rabbit from year 1927!

And I hate that mouse he was made in 1928!

Not many people know this but Im actually a older Disney Toon! More Older then the Rabbit and Mouse!

I was contentment to Follow the Rabbit since I liked him, better then the mouse!

Also It was nice to meet another person who hated that Mouse!

I formed a good partnership with the Rabbit over the years.

The Rabbit was once a good Leader and I was for once happy to help him.

I'll never Forget the Rabbit!

Since I filmed, in both The Rabbits and the Mouse's at the same time!

When Walt left his boss Charles Mintz the boss of Universal Pictures to make his own studio.

Walt made a mistake I they drew both me in Oswald short film's and the mouse films.

Walt told Walter Lance I could star both Oswald and Mickey shorts as the villain.

So in Oswald shorts I was who I really was I used to be a bear not a cat.

But they had to change my look in the Mickey shorts I chose to be big cat.

(Peg leg Pete used to be a Bear but was redesign into a big fat cat.)

Oswald knew I was in both films.

That Mouse I never told him what I did.

And I didn't want him to know.

Walt knew and he approved of my actions.

When Oswald films was canceled.

I had to put my bear self to sleep.

I was a cat full time now.

I stayed in Mickey mouse shorts.

Sometimes I would be forgotten but eventually I was fully forgotten.

At first I wanted the job to be King of Mickey's Disney Land.

But I was kicked out.

To Wasteland I went.

There I saw Oswald again after years of not seeing him.

Oswald was made to be king of the Forgotten.

Why did Oswald get to be king of Wasteland but not me!

This shortly happen after Oswald became king of Wasteland.

he came, The one person I will listen to!

Julius my old co star!

I thought that jerk was dead!

Turn's out there's parts of Wastland not even Oswald has seen or I have seen.

Seeing him again made me so mad so instead of giving him a hug I do the Toon thing.

Our fist where flying at each other.

We kept on hit each other's faces in our fist Fight.

but since where toons we can take a hit.

Disney didn't want me fighting in his kid films even though I used to do it all the time with Julius.

We fought till we where all spent out on the ground.

We where both black an Blue I mean ink.

I would feel exhausted.

but For Once I feel a real laugh in my stomach.

and for once In years fell Like I really didn't have to be who I was drawn to be.

I didn't have to be evil I could be good For once. I could be who wanted to be and not feel ashamed.

Both of us started to Laugh

Julius will then convince me to what he wanted.

So I promised Julius I would take care of his younger brother's cause he can be their for them. Since he will be gone for a long time.

I tell him I wont do it. but then he use's reverse collegially and tells me I will.

I tell Julius your joking where are you going?

"Your not leaving?

Are You?"

Julius smiles at me and tells me "I just know your good person on the inside Pete, And I want you to know even if we fight a lot you're my best Friend."

Pete says "I thought Alice is your best friend?"

"She's a human. she left only for another Alice to replace her in the Films remember?

Bedside's I cant escape you. You Big Bear."

Julius then kisses me on the forehead.

Before I can ask why, I fall into a deep sleep.

"Goodnight Big Bear."

That jerk I punch his lights out!

I don't see that stupid cat for years!

Im the only for who mourns for Julius!

I thought he died!

I do everything in my power to be in both worlds the world of Toons and the World of the Forgotten.

Years later I still cant forget Julius.

Julius is the reason I turned myself into a Big Cat, to remember him by.

But back to present timeline.

Soon I will own Wasteland.

And not in the way I thought.

At first I thought us and the other Pete's would have to capture the Mouse and Rabbit.

But now the Rabbit hates the Mouse again.

And the Rabbit's wife hates him.

And the Rabbit has fallin into a depression.

The Rabbit is pitiful now he lets me do all the work!

I almost feel sorry for him.

No!

Now, This feels like hollow victory!

I have everything since the rabbit has lost his mind!

Complete trust an control of the Toon town the citizens of Wasteland!

But I hate seeing him like this!

I should be happy!

but I'll never forget what Oswald said to me.

What He told me was.

"sorry…. Pete I didn't believe you. the mouse was trouble."

"Well I told Yah Oswald!"

Oswald looks up at the sky.

"I wanted to believe he could change. But can a Toon even change Pete?"

"No we cant go against what we've been drawn to do."

"It's what I'd thought you've say."

He paused.

"Please Take care of everyone in Wastland ok. No one wants to see me right now."

"It's what's Ive been doing all along!"

"I know and thank you. . ."

"Who are yah and what have you've done with Oswald!"

"It's still me."

"Oswald never says thanks to me!"

"I know and I should. You do so much, I never notice before."

Then he walked away to his hole in the mountain.

I havent talked much to the guy much since.

Only to give him papers to sign.

I cant do everything myself.

According to Gus.

Hes even said Thanks to him.

But theres more, the Rabbit has been haven nightmare's.

How I know is I asked him once why he was watching other old Toon show's.

Oswald hardly ever watches shows other then that mouse.

"Ive been having nightmare's."

"What kind of nightmare's?" inquired Pete.

"The end of all Toons'"

"Wah?"

In a creepy monotone voice with his eyes glowing green.

"When the First Toon Star Century's gathers the Heart's of Famous Toons.

The First Toon Star is like the phoenix he keeps on dying to only cheat death.

He is the founder of Toon Town.

Thus the long lost Brother's will Reunite; The Copy Cat, the envious Rabbit, Vain Mouse, and the vengeful Frog. Then will The old Avarice Bear who turned himself into a Big Cat. He will wake form his hibernation. His Puzzle collection will show the way. The Toons of the lost will have their voice heard. They will have no Alibi to there Genocide. The Clown and Sailor come in the night. They will all fight like SAVAGES.

Only Then door will open that has no KEY.

Thus the Oldest Toons' will come out of hiding. Century's thus they hid from there Mad Artist creator who tried to destroy them. They are the Fool and the Two lover's. They hate all Film Toons. The First Toon Star wants to meet the Fool. Only the Fool can answer his Question. Thus the END of All TOONS will come.

To stop this form happening

two cousin toons must find each other. It's the Ghost Toon, and the Alien Toon who thinks he's a human boy. Only then, Can we stop the end of all Toons."

After Oswald said all that like he was possessed he collapsed down on the ground.

For once Pete wasn't thinking of pleasantry's but was concered about Oswald wellbeing.

Hold Oswald so he wouldn't fall on the ground on his head.

"Oswald wake up! I need a doctor now! Gus don't just stand there. get a medic stat!"

Oswald was rushed to the hospital at once! Since the Mad Doc had gone there had been no doctor's.

But Franny the rabbit was a nurse. And she was almost better then a Doctor with her years of Training. But Franny was mad at Oswald. Being told the person you hate is hurt you almost don't care about the life. But Ortensia said even if there all mad at him. They should not sink so low not to help someone in need. Franny said she would but if that Rabbit was faking being sick. He got another thing coming for him! That means Franny would sock it to him give Oswald a real pounding!

The patent was brought in. Franny, did her best to diagnosed what was wrong. But she couldn't figure it out. Oswald looked stressed yess but everything seemed to be order till she touch his head. Pulling away was a sticky substance!

She now knew what she was dealing with and there was no cure! Ok some people where able to get threw it but no one knows how they did!

It was the ink illness!

A kind of illness where a toons ink slowly drips away!

Franny, went to tell everyone the grave sad news of Truth!

There was Ortensia, Gus, Horse, and Pete to hear the news.

The King might be dying! He had the ink illness!

Everyone was in shock!

Franny asked if there was anyway to know how this happened?

If they could pinpoint where Oswald had gotten the illness form, they could maybe help him.

Both Pete and Gus had opened up that Oswald was losing his mind before he fell down it was like he was a different person and was speaking in rime. The whole incident was recorded on tape. Franny and Horace asked if they could see the video.

Then they all left the hospital to go to the mountain to see the video.

No one was watching Oswald.

He was just laying there.

That was there big mistake.

Oswalds eyes opened up he had heard everything!

But none of that mattered!

Oswald wasn't staying in that hospital!

So with no one to stop him he jumped out the window and ran away!

Oswald just knew there where parts of Wasteland he could hide from everybody!

Even if he was sick he didn't care!

Why cause worse things where about to happen!

and Oswald knew no one would listen to him.

So Oswald Escaped the Hospital!

Notes:

I should be sleeping. I probably made mistakes. . . . .


	17. How to get to Toon TOWN

**How to get to Toon TOWN**

Now this is not a chapter point in the Fanfic. But a look into the History of getting to Toon Town.

There are many way's to get to Toon Town. Here's a list of what Ive seen over the years in ways to get to Toon Town. I might be missing some. But I tried my best.

-~Kingdom hearts year 2002.

the Gumi ship, This is one way to Toon Town.

You play a mini Game in Kingdom Heart's. Then arrive to Mickeys Kingdom. Its safe to say this Kingdom is part of Toon Town.

Note: I like to think that this, is part of the Layers of Toon Town

Even the Game World is a Layer of the Toon World.

But Toon Town is like the Central of all Toons to Visit. If you're not a Toon form the same company you can safely Visit Toon Town. Since in Toon Town its not your studio its for every Toon. But if your not form the same company. You could erase or thrown out.

-~ Looney Tunes Space Jam

**Made in year **1996

You Dig to the Center of the Earth. This is one way to Toon Town, Or the Looney Toons Town. Michael Jordan is pulled to the center of the earth to play basket Ball for the Lo.

-~Cool World

A grownup movie made in 1992.

You get to Toon Town by going to sleep and having a creepy erotic Dream.

This is another way to Toon Town.

The Artist Draw's a Toon, then dream about them.

This is supposed to be a adult film. But it's to weird at times.

But its pretty self explanatory. You can Dream your way to Toon Town. Personally I couldn't even finish the whole movie since it was so creepy.

Note: But This is why there Dreams are in this fanfic. Even Bugs Bunny could control Elmer Fud's Dream's. I like to think there's some rules to Toon Dream's as well. So my guess is if you're in another Toons Dream they can control you, but you cant control yourself.

-Toon Town game was a online game open June 2, 2003 ended in 2013.

Now I dont know much about this game.

-~Epic Mickey game made in year November 25, 2010

, Mickey is pulled threw a mirror to Wastland.

Oswalds worlds is not Toon Town but lost Toons are there so In a way Wastland is layer of Toon Town.

Note. Now most people don't know about the mini Game on the (3DS) called 'Power of Illusion' it's a hand held game of Epic Mickey. In this small game Mickey is pulled threw a old Television by Oswald. So Its safe to say as long as theres a screen a Toon can jump Threw. Screens are used in Wastland to get to next part of the world.

~~~~~Now the best for last.~~~

~~~~***Roger Rabbit June 22, 1988**~~~

You Drive your car threw a tunnel to get to Toon Town.

This Tunnel is important OK!

Why?

Look at the picture at the TOP of the Tunnel!

And you'll see why!

Felix the Cats, Photo is Right on top of the Tunnel!

Its safe to guess, Felix is one the Founder's of TOON TOWN?!

If you don't believe me just google it.

Theres more to it to!

Felix, was going to in the Roger Rabbit movie.

It's a deleted scene, but it was the original opening to the movie!

Felix was one the Toons to be carrying the casket of Marvin Acme.

While all the other Toons make jokes and don't understand that Death is final.

Felix doesn't even say a word but face speaks all.

Poor Felix is crying.

Felix must have been close Friends with Marvin Acme.

While all the other Toons seem to not comprehend Marvin Acme passing.

Felix seems to know what is happening.

Cause Felix is so old hes so many humans hes loved pass over the years.

Seeing Felix cry brake's my heart!

So my thoughts is Felix never when back to Toon Town after going to his friends Funeral.

Toon Town bought Felix to many bad Memories!

Now its safe to say one of Felix's goals in this fanfic, is to get to Toon Town.

Felix has someone to meet in Toon Town.

But telling you would give you away the story.

I could give you a hint there the oldest Toons in existence.

So look up your history cause you wont find this in the history book's.

Now another thing, in this Fanfic.

What world was Felix was before?

Its is the Felix world stuck in the year 60s and 90s.

Time stays still there since no one draws for this world.

Felix's original world was the black and white world of the 1920's. but that world is now gone since. No one remembers those silent films.

Felix has to see his 60s friends not remember or Notice time is going so slow.

Think, Felix friends, Poindexter has stayed a child since the 1960's!

And the Professor has been a old man since the 1960's!

But none of them notice there TOONS!

It's driving Felix crazy!

Felix has tried to tell them but they don't believe him!

Felix, soon realises they don't even remember him telling them the truth!

Felix, cant even tell them anything without them forgetting the next day!

That would drive anyone crazy.

So Felix made a deal with Professor so he could see what Felix has to go threw in this world where time stands still.

Felix wants to see if the Professor will try to be a hero and save everyone or let everyone burn.

Well one of the reason's why.


	18. Back in Time

Continued after chapter 11.

Last we saw Poindexter he found out he was back in time in the 30s.

Time traveled to the 30s.

Poindexter's Prov.

And

Felix's Prov.

Past Felix, gives Poindexter some water and some Bread with cheese.

The goose named Goldey seems to like Poindexter. Goldey giving Poindexter Nussle's and hugs.

"Goldey seems to like you!"

Felix is happy his friend made a new Friend. Felix hopes Goldey has good judgement. Even if the human seems weird, familiar, a little creepy, but he mostly seems hungry and sad. Felix knows how hard it is for Goldey to make Friend's considering her condition of laying golden eggs. Many of people have tried to take advantage of Goldey. Felix has had to protect Goldey many of time, from greedy people who would want to hurt her.

Then at the moment Goldey then lays a golden egg.

The egg rolls, to Poindexter.

Poindexter picks up the egg.

Poindexter's Prov.

Poindexter thinks to himself if his uncle were here surly he would want this Goose to get rich. But Poindexter just wants to get home. or at lest to see his once Friend Felix again so Poindexter can say sorry to him for ruining there friendship. This past Felix is not his Felix. Poindexter knows his Felix, might never forgive him. but hes got to try to find his Felix, to tell him he's sorry. Poindexter knows he cant go home till he finds Felix! Poindexter knows all the Treasure or Gold in world cant bring his friend back. So without even a glance back he hands the egg back to the goose who lays golden eggs.

"Here this is yours." Poindexter smiles sadly while handing the egg back.

The Goose and Felix are in shock!

This is the first time someone has given, egg back to Goldey!

The golden Goose tears up in joy.

Then Goldey give's Poindexter a winged hug.

Poindexter during this time was not paying any attention to the other Felix.

If he was he would of seen Felix face turn form a protective face of anger to Pure shock and love of such kindness.

Felix Prov.

Felix thought loudly, The teen boy didn't want a golden egg?!

He doesn't want to steal goldey?!

Why doesn't He want to be rich?!

He doesn't want to steal Goldey from him?!

Who is this boy and why does he seem so familar?

Felix watches as the boy hugs back the goose.

And for a moment Felix thinks the boy is gonna take goldey away form him!

But the Teen boy is sobbing his eye's out!?

The poor guy is just very sad his face is full of tears hugging goldey, on the gowned in the dirt.

Maybe Goldey and Him should help this guy get home if he has a home?

Felix hand's the boy a handkerchief, it was Felix personal handkerchief.

It had his name embroidered on it.

Felix embroidered it himself.

Felix lived alone most of time so learning the ways of woman stuff was necessary.

Felix even love to garden.

Poindexter smiles then nods and blows his noise.

Poindexter then looks at the handkerchief its all dirty now.

His knees are still full of glass but he crawls over to the river and dips the handkerchief in the river.

"that's not necessary! I can get a new one!"

This poor teen kid looks like hes in pain and is going to fall in the lake!

"Sir I don't mean to pry but are you ok?"

The boy sniffs, then picks up a twig and starts to write in the dirt.

The message writes, 'Theres no place like home! Lost my Toto and Brain!'

Felix is now in shock why quote a Wizard of Oz books?

"Anything else?"

The message writes,

Poindexter message writes, 'Little Bo Peep has lost his Black Sheep and doesn't know where to find Him!'

'is this guy ok?'

Another message writes, 'down the rabbit hole. The rabbit was white as snow. Can you tell me the time? The tea party time has stopped."

'Crazy?'

Another message writes, 'baa baa black sheep have you any wool? No sir No he is gone.'

'wait! Then a thought came to Felix!

Unless, this is in code, this is magical problem?

Felix had have many encounters with people under spells or Fairy land creatures. Or this guy could be insane.

"I believe you might be enchanted. Is there anything else?"

The message writes, 'The wicked witch cut my tounge. Now when I walk, I walk in knife's. like a mermaid out of water.'

"Ok see let me get his strait! So youre lost cant find your way home. You lost someone your looking for. Someone used a spell so you can't talk. Something, about the time not being right for you maybe your in a time lop.

You chased someone who got you into this mess. Someone white! You mention the color black and white.

Wait! did you meet a white cat who looks just like me?!"

The message writes, 'little Pussy Cat, his coat is so white as snow his eyes cold as ice. His coat is not black as coal, night sky.'

"So you did meet him! You meat my Cousin Alex! Did He do this to you?!"

The message writes, 'The white Cat and the fiddle he lived in the shoe. whipped them all soundly and sent me to.'

"He did do this to you?!"

Felix grabbed Poindexter hand then looked into the teens eyes full of sadness so deep and a hint of something Felix could not grasp. Was it longing? Felix then knew this is what happened, it was true his Cousin Alex put a spell on this poor boy! Felix has encountered much magic in his life. Felix can now see there is a enchantment of sorts around this boy. But unless Felix knew the complete spell there was no way to counter this! But how did his Cousin Alex do this? Last Felix knew Alex did NOT know magic, last he saw him! And Felix bet there was more to the story the poor boy couldn't say. The spell most likely making the poor boy silent. Felix even bet he couldn't even tell him the boys real name! At the very lest Felix should help this kid get home safely and find a way to brake the spell he was casted upon.

All this time Felix was thinking. Felix was still holding the boys hand. but Felix was deep in thought, looking angry. Mumbling to himself. If Felix would of looked up at Poindexter he would of seen his face red as a tomato. Poindexter was having his own meltdown.

Poindexter's Prov.

'Why?! is Mr. Felix still holding my hand?! Still?! Felix looks deep in thought so I don't want to interrupt him! But this is getting awkward! I didn't know Felix had a cousin!? So that's why they both looked so much alike? What was his name Alex! That makes sense they bot have a magic bag.

Does this younger Felix even have a magic bag?

Hes still holding my hand!

Felix hand is so soft it must be his fur. Sometimes I want to pet it.

No!

Personal space is important!

My knuckles hurt they must be full of glass. But I don't even care. I did have a mental brake down. Does that mean I need to go to the doctor?

Felix hands are holding me tightly its starting to hurt with the glass in them.

But that doesnt matter, I get to see him again after years! Of not seeing him!

I feel only pleasure in the pain!

I get to see my Hero again after so long!

I want to hug him forever in my arms!

Pet his soft black fur!

He's so beautiful!

No!

This is not My Felix!

This Felix doesn't even know me!

This is not the cat you grew up with!

Its Not right to think this way!

I wouldn't even do that to My Felix!

Ive got Stop this!

I cant think like this!

Get, a hold of myself!

My Felix is mad at me!

My Felix hates me, I lost my best friend in my life!

All because of Me and my selfishness!

Ill never see my best friend again. . . .

No!

I don't deserve to be Felix's friend anymore. . . Im a failure. . . Felix will never forgive me. . .I should just go home, back to school and move on. . . But got to find him to say sorry. . . if he doesn't forgive me. . . ill try my best to move on. . . like he most likely did. . .

Im so embarrased right now!

I want to hide in a cave or go in my space ship far out of this galaxy!

My face must be beat red right now!

Please don't look up younger Felix and see my face full of shame!

I still love you!

Felix Prov.

Felix now looked at the kids hands.

His hand there was glass on the hands it was caked in dry blood.

But you could see the glass in the knuckle's.

This poor boy was hurt!

He was full of glass that glass had to come out or it would get infected!

Felix had to do something!

"Your hurt! we have to get you to a doctor! Now!"

Felix then grabs the boy's wrist instead of his hand, now knowing the boys hands are full of glass. Felix tried to pull the boy up but he wouldn't get up!

The boy must have been beat up badly by his Cousin!

Felix knew there was a hospital a few miles away.

But there was one problem.

Felix only knew of a town close by yess.

But it was only for talking animals.

Humans where not allowed in this town!

Felix then got this idea to draw fake ears and a tail on the kid.

Felix could pay the doctor o keep quiet.

"Goldey fly ahead of us and tell the doctor where coming!"

Goldey honked, did a winged salute, then flew off.

Now how to get the boy there?

Felix power grows when theres great danger or need.

Felix simply forgets he can do many things.

Felix now felt stronger.

Felix remembered the time he fought a mountain lion.

That he could jump Mountains.

Turn himself into a canon ball and launch himself across the globe of the earth.

Felix could when he remembered Dogged bullet's from a gun.

That when needed he could run and jump faster.

Felix then picked up the once heavy teen boy bridle style.

"Hold on tight!"

And they where off like the light

Felix ran while carrying the tall boy in his arms.

It looked silly seeing a small cat carry a tall teenager.

It should not be possible.

If Poindexter could, he would be screaming but since he was place by the spell of silence.

He was quiet the whole journey.

Only his face showed horror.

No time to wonder where this Felix got all his strength?

(note: I don't know if you know this, but Kleenex's where not invented at this time, I think.

People had there own handkerchief's they washed themselves. I mean my grandma had a handkerchief. And im just trying to put my mind set in what I know of the past. Felix is handing Poindexter a –clean- handkerchief that's a sign of friendship and goodwill to some degree. If you hand someone a unclean handkerchief you're being rude. Promising to clean the handkerchief you dirtied is sign of thankfulness an curtsy.)

(Note 2: If you didn't know the Wizard of Oz book was made in year 1900. It was very popular for many years. There's a series of 14 books for the Wizard of Oz. Felix could of seen a Theater play of the Wizard of Oz easily back then. Now why is Poindexter quoting fairytales. Poindexter thought what if I write in code to Felix. Then Poindexter thought of all the Fairy Tale books Felix read to him. This is canon Felix forced Poindexter by tying him to bed, so Felix could read real fairy tales to Poindexter. And since Poindexter thought his problem is more the magical kind, Poindexter thought this might be the best way to explain to Felix what is wrong with him. Remember Poindexter cannot write what is wrong with him or talk in anyway. This is the first time Poindexter found out a way to communicate. )

(Note 3: Felix fighting a mountain lion, jumping Mountains, Turning into a canon ball and launch across the globe of the earth, Dogged bullet's form a gun, running very fast.

All these are references to the many silent films of Felix. Felix has done every single one of there's things.

(Note 4: I cant believe Im updating I thought I gave up on this fanfic.

I just I don't know when to pick my poison. . . .


	19. Nine Lives to Live

**Nine Lives to Live Yellowcard**

Prov. Narrator

A Cat has Nine Lives.

A Cat always lands on his feet.

The Cats out of the Bag, is a saying.

A Cat must have THREE DIFFERENT NAMES.

Frist The daily name, then Fancier names, and The name that no human research can discover — But THE CAT HIMSELF KNOWS, and will never confess.

It is said A cat has Nine Lives.

Now I was told once that Felix has Nine Lives.

It's how when Felix dies hes able to come back to life.

But my Theory Felix's nine Lives is Nine Personality's.

Felix has died of starvation more often.

Example is the film 1924- FELIX THE CAT Felix Out of Luck

Felix dies form starving.

it is even explained in older comics, Felix is always hungry.

Even if the Professor made Food Felix would eat it cause he's so hungry.

Another way Felix dies I come up is when Felix turn's himself into a bomb for his enemies. Felix curls himself into a canon ball and jumps into a canon. Then Felix launches himself into the air! Felix should not survive this fleet!

Now That is not Felix's first death, in the First Film Felix kills himself.

It hard to know how he did it cause it's done by a gas pipe out of the ground.

To brake the forth wall. When I was kid hiking, I saw one of the gas pipe's, in the woods with my Dad. My Dad yelled at me not to touch it cause it was dangerous.

It shake 'ed me up bit. But I was so young I don't know if it happened. My Dad used to take me so many places when I was kid, that sometimes I wonder what was a Dream, or not a Dream. But when I watched that Felix film when I was a teen. I thought to myself what is Felix doing? Then I remembered the pipe in the woods! And remembered how I could of died so young! Felix was dying in front of my eyes!

I was in shock but I kept on watching!

Felix was ok in the next film but Felix looked different.

In the back of my mind I thought why was ,in the first film, Felix's name was Master Tom? I would later find out cause Master Tom was Felix's organil name! The creator's changed it!

Another way to tell Felix has more personalities is to look at the saying, A Cat always lands on his feet. Felix is more human in the 60s cartoon then the silent films. In the silent films. I these older films Felix is amore adgeil and stronger. Ive seen him fall form a cliff only to survive! Ive seen Felix fight a mountain loin only to survive and beet up the loin! Felix was once in drinking bar a guy tried to kill Felix but Felix dodge bullet's! Felix uses guns a lot on old films and is a sharp shooter.

Felix did all this before Superman, Popeye, and Anime existed from the 50s!

Its true Felix personality was watered more in the 60s version to be more kid friendly, but by doing that! You get ride of what made Felix first Popularity in first place!

But this is why people say there not the same cat! Well I believe that's not true!

Witch comes to the explanation why?

The Cats out of the Bag.

where does the saying the cats out of the bag come from?

The first **origin** story claims the **phrase** refers to the **cat** o' nine tails, infamously used by the Royal Navy as an instrument of punishment aboard its ships. The whip's nine knotted cords could scratch an undisciplined sailor's back badly, hence its feline nickname.

I saw this same wipe in a film once so it's true.

Now Felix's Bag of Trick's.

It is said the Bag of Trick's was made up by Joe Orlao's wife, who said the Bag should be Felix's new magical item.

Not a magic carpet, or a umbrella, or a pipe like in the old cartoons or comics.

Now the look of the bag looks just like a old Felix film FELIX CROSSES THE CROOKS where Felix jumps into a bag to move it while Felix is inside it.

It is told in the Twisted Tales of Felix 90s cartoon.

That Felix himself doesn't even know what the Magic Bag is!

Well what if Felix made himself forget?

How could Felix do that?

Felix's nine lives nine personality's where shown in the 90s cartoon.

When Felix duplicated himself using the Magic bag.

And the 20s comic Felix could seperate himself into nine different Felix's!

So My theory Felix has his Nine lives inside the Magic bag!

So even the Anime Baby Felix happened cause Felix used his Nine Lives to make himself young again!

That can be canon, cause while the Professor had the fake Fountain of Youth in the 60s cartoon.

Felix in the 50s comics Felix had the real Fountain of Youth!

This Fountain of Youth turned you into a Baby!

So what if, Felix wanted to be a kid again?

Only for him to grow up again?

Without Felix memory's of previously who he was?

But that's fully, not Right!

If the Magic was Felix Nine Lives', the Bag would have more manly quality's.

The Magic Bag had known to grow a Tail like Felix and feet to walk!

But, One the biggest reasons the Professor thinks the Magic Bag is a female, is cause the Magic Bag once had a voice once of a girl!

Felix did not question the voice?

Now another thought Hears how I know Felix memory's a warped of the Magic Bag!

Once in the 90s Felix was thinking about his Magic Bag and all the Memories they had together.

But the memory's they where all flash backs of old Film's of Felix's.

But in the old Film's Felix didn't have a Magic bag!

Yess that is true, The memories where all wrong, they where replaces by the Bag!

Those memories where supposed to have a real Girl Not a Bag!

But not just any girl, A white Cat girl named Kitty Kat!

Why is Felix replacing the Magic Bag with Memories of Kitty Kat?

Is it cause of there brake up Felix doesn't want to remember the past?

Or is it cause the Magic Bag is Kitty Kat!?

Will we ever know


	20. Paparazzi FanBoy

Papa-Paparazzi Fan-Boy

Takes place after chapter 14

Felix's Prov.

Walking the street's of Toon Town is Dangerous!

I havent been here in years, but it still has that special smell of ink in the air.

There's sides of Toon Town that is always dark as night and sides always light as a sunny day.

Wearing a clothe 'es that dont stand out was hard.

Having a mask over a mask over a Mask is a must for me!

Why?

I don't want to be confused for that Mouse or some other Toon!

Or worse myself!

If I get mistaken for the Mouse I could get thrown out as a copy cat! There erase Toons who are copycats! Felix knew it was Absurd when he knows hes older then the Mouse! But the problem is people don't remember that Felix is older then the Mouse!

If do meet fans they only remember me form the 60s or better yet the 90s.

But im not here as my 60s self Im here as my 20s self.

I feel no joy inside me its all washed away I cant even fake being happy.

I thought I had no fans left.

But then I met one.

And I wish I didn't.

So what happed was Felix jumped from one part of Toon Town to the next. It was the same as Jumping threw Studio sets in the background. Then Felix fell and landed in pool of ink. But not just any ink but ink white out.

All my Mask's disguises washed away ruined!

I take off my melting Clown mask before it melts me!

An there I see him!

A Creepy Smiling Toon -I think it has a permanent smile!

He's a rubber style toon too like me!

"Daddy?"

"No!"

I point at him to stop right there!

"But Father Felix all Classic Toons are your Children!"

The toon gets all up, an too close to my face!

Most new Toons, know No Personal space!

Before I run away he grabs my legs not letting me go!

Then the toon stretches his arms like a rope around me legs!

That's when the Toon beings to nuzzle my legs!

I can see the heart coming out of his head!

"Some Studio Take Back there child Toon! Now!"

Cant we at least be friends and can I get a autograph?!

Or you could be my Mentor an Teach me your ways!"

"Look! One! Being Toon Friends if your from different Studio's hardly ever work out! "

Poor Bendy's eyes watered he looked like he was about to come to tears!

Felix ignores and kept on ranting.

"Being Rivals is always gonna be a strain on your relationship and friendship! An theirs a chance they don't even know they are a Toon themselves! How can that happen?! Well cause there Studio decided not to tell them the truth!"

"Well Im a Game Toon!"

"WHAT! Now that changes everything! Most game toons are not even self aware! They cant even tell they are a Toon! Why cause there game replays itself over and over again! How is it you even became self aware your actually a Toon?!"

"I. . . just always knew I was a Toon. . It part of my story line in my game to know Im a Toon. Im based off a Classic Design of Toons. And the story is based off the bad history of Classic Toons. That's how I know about You."

"You! Wwait . . .what is your name Toon? "

"Bendy! "

Bendy smiled even wider.

"Ok Bendy! You have a responsibility to your fans, Studio, and other toons in your Studio!"

"Your So..! Old an WisE…!" Bendy sing song happily!

Felix made a deadpanned look.

"…Ok… Let Me Go!"

Bendy made a pause then happy smile voice

"No!"

"let Go of my Legs!" screeched Felix.

Bendy wined. "No! If Let go you'll Leave!"

"Im losing my Patience!" exclaimed Felix.

"But no one will believe me that Ive met you! All my friends think im crazy!

Its been years since you've been in Toon Town! You eve weren't there for your hundred year Birthday!" Bendy pleaded.

"You've done your research. . . "

"Here I got you a present!"

Bendy pulls out a paper with child art on it.

"See this is you and this is me! It says Happy Birthday! So Happy Late Birthday!"

"…Thanks.." Felix's eyes almost watered. "But wait how did know to find me?"

"Sutras, Horoscope, tarot cards, the signs in the stars, I knew it was destiny we would meet! I took lessons form Sammy!"

"Ok that's just creepy. . . But then again I used to be into tarot cards to."

" you…. Just…. Just Hate like everybody else!"

Bendy yells in Felix face and gets real to personal.

"Other Toons didn't like me cause I was made to look like a demon! I can't Help the way I was drawn to Look! "

Felix face turned serious

"You think, you're the only Toon who Hates, who they where drawn to be!

Why do you think im hiding my own face!?"

"I don't. . . ."

Felix interrupted Bendy.

"It's so I don't get mistaken for You Know WHO! That RAT!" Felix's said with a feline snarl.

"And even when they do recognised me there disappointed! They don't even know Im older then HIM! Or worse meet a fan of my 60s cartoon! Almost None oof them even knew Im older then my 60s self! That I had to change my personality not by choice! "

Bendy Prov.

Bendy eyes teared up. he was not used to be yelled at or Scolded in such a way.

Bendy been yelled at by his toon friends like Boris, Alice, and other people in studio.

For his pranks but it was all in fun. Being a fairly new toon and loved be so many fans for his game.

So GAME Bendy Never, NOT felt loved.

Bendy felt the Love of Fans.

Now most Toon would yell right back at Felix for yelling at them.

But this was his hero Felix. Bendy did know Felix sad history.

But no idea how bad it really was.

But to experience it threw Felix's eyes made Bendy sad.

Bendy was a true kind soul wasn't crying cause Felix yelled at him.

Bendy felt true sadness by looking in to Felix's eyes so much pain!

So the first time in Bendy's short life Bendy said sorry.

"Im so Sorry. . . I didn't know. . . .You where in so much pain. . ."

Felix started to walk away.

"Wait!"

Felix stopped but didn't turn around.

"Let me help! Please, where do Need to go, Ill help!"

Felix, still not turning around.

"I need to get to the Center of Toon Town."

"But. . . that's on the other side of Town?"

"Not the New Center."

Felix pause then turns his head to look at Bendy.

"The old Center."

Bendy made a bewildered face.

"Theres a old Center?"

Felix smirks.

"Do you want to see it?"

Bendy still with tears in eyes but hope in eyes an face with a grin.

"Yes."

Felix holds out his hand.

"Then come on."

Bendy grabs it.

And then there off.

Bendy with glee inside he gets have a, adventure with his hero!

A adventure of the past being discovered again!

The history is broken but Bendy was discover it with Felix.

Bendy thinks softly I guess even Hero's can feel pain.

Bendy knows know's he has to be the strong for his Hero!

So many twists and turn's threw, alley ways, over walls, up stairs, over Balconies.

Felix moved so fast it was hard, but Bendy was able to follow close behind.

Till the most narrow of alley way came.

"You can flat yourself?"

"What?"

Bendy was out of breath.

"You're a Toon, you can flat yourself?"

Like Felix was scolding a child.

"No. I never tried before. Im scared."

"Now Hold my hand. Feel that that's your ink inside you. Now Don't breath, don't hold your breath. And Ill show you."

And like the walls where a rolling pin, they went threw.

When they came to the other side Bendy panicked he was flat.

Bendy couldn't feel his lungs. He couldn't talk.

Felix while still flat was still able to talk.

"Don't panic this is first time! Just put your thumb to your mouth and blow."

Felix did just that and was no longer flat.

Bendy tried to do the same thing. With, a whining voice.

"Cant move my hands, there flat!"

"You have to think flat thoughts! Think of paper and how it folds."

Bendy closed his eyes did just that.

Soon he was able to put his thumb to mouth and blow.

"Yay Im normal again!"

Bendy was happily relived!

"Be proud you just passed Toon lesson with flying colors!" Felix said with a happy voice and smile.

"Thank you so much Felix! Think of all the pranks I can do with that trick!"

Felix giggled. "don't get to carried away Kid!"

Felix forgot how happy it made him, to see a new Toon just starting off.

It was like seeing a baby bird try out his new wings.

Bendy did a little dance was so happy.

In grave voice Felix said.

"Where here."

There was no words to describe this place it was like looking in time box.

Bendy stared at it in wonder.

No bright light only a sad glow.

There was a cobble stone circle. Some of the stones had weed in between. Building's surrounded the cobble stone circle. But those Building's where abandon. The Building looked old like the paint was peeling off. And the paint once pretty colors faded. The old shutters of the windows where boarded up. In the middle of the cobble stone circle was a water Fountain but it was dried up. Weeds grew inside. There looked like there used to be something in the middle of the water Fountain but it was gone. Or broken. It was hard to tell the weeds or grass grew tall in the water Fountain. The lamp posts where old. and where made to have someone light the lamp with a gas light not a light bulb.

Felix started to walk to the tall big broken clock.

Wait! how could Bendy had missed this clock!

Felix then stretch his legs till he could reached the top of the clock tower.

Once he was up there Felix grabbed the big hands of the clock and started to move them.

A noise like Gears where moving inside the big clock.

Ding! Dong!

Then some thing amazing happed.

The clock started to move.

The glass started to fix itself.

Like magic everything was like new!

The cobble stone's where like new, no weeds.

The houses got a fresh coat of paint. You could see the windows now they weren't boarded up

The lamp posts where shined up with light in them. It was like a enteral flame inside. So pretty!

The water Fountain was flowing with water over the dishes that where not broken like before.

But the biggest surprise was on top of the fountain.

It was statue of Felix in his famous walking pacing pose. Where he holds his hands behind his back. And looks at the ground. With a cute pout on his face. Felix is in deep thought of what to do.

"Father Felix why is there a statue of you in Toon Town?"

"Well Bendy, that's your name right Bendy?"

Bendy nods his head.

"Sometimes I forget how old I am. I guess, Im one of the founders of Toon Town. I help build this place."

Bendy eyes widened in shock!

Could this be true Felix was so old, he was even older then Toon Town?!

In dry voice after a gulp. "Is this true?"

"well my Face is on top of the tunnel leading to Toon Town. I think that's prof enough."

"Your right how could I have not Noticed! And all this time everyone said you where dead!"

"Wait What?"

"Oh yah everyone thinks your dead."


	21. Headlock Number

Headlock Number

This Takes place after Chapter 9

Summary:Donald gets a call from a unexpected Toon

When last we left the Disney and Kingdom of Hearts character's. They where discussing a way to send a letter to someone in Wasteland or the Land of the forgotten for help. In the letter explains there problem. How Mickey fell alseep and cant wake up. But there about to find out there is more then just one Toon who has falling into the Sleeping Beauty Sleep.

Donald Prov.

"Donald! Don!_ It for you someone's on the phone line!" said Daisy.

"Im busy!" hollered to the person in the next room. Donald was determined not ot leave Mickey's side so was Goofy. Well they have been taking turn's watching Mickey. So they can do things like eat and sleep.

Donald Mumbled, "Who uses the phone line nowadays?!" no one could understand what Donald said.

"It him!" Daisy called

"Who?"

"Daffy Duck! He's say's its urgent!" Daisy yelled.

Donald face got a snarl 'Daffy Duck' never calls Donald! They hate each other!

"Fine!"

"Excuse me I gota take this! _Hellow?"

In grumpy voice that was Daffy. "Duck! You have to come to Toon Town to help us!"

"Why should I help you?!"

"Cause it's not just my problem this time! Has any Toon's on your end fallen into a deep sleepp that they cant wake up from? Or Buildingg's disappearing?"

"Yess. . .we have someone who cant wake up. . . but no Building's disappearing?"" Donald "You wouldn't have anything to do about this?!"

"No! I wouldn't do thisss!" Exclaimed Daffy! "I might hate the Rabbit but This is just … wrong!"

"Wait! Bugs, is in a coma?"

"And let me guess your, Rat is in a Coma Sleep to?"

"He's not a Rat! But Yess. Mickey cant wake up! Is there Anyone else?"

"Yess a Wolf and Cup person. And quite a few Toons who are so drowsy who about to fall alseep but they know they wont wake up if they fall alseep! I called to ask if you know anything about the situation!"

"Yen-Sid seems to think it has something to do with this place called Wasteland?"

"Wastland never heard of it! sounds like a fantasy-land to me!"

"That what I thought to but He seems to have proof of it's existence.!"

"Then why not just go there and fix this problem!"

"We cant if you go to this world there's a chance you can never come back or be Forgotten Forever! That why where sending a letter to Wastland for help."

"This is sounding more SSuspicious by the minute! You sure Yen-Sid told you everything?"

"Well he said something about a the King of the Forgotten that Mickey met him when Yen-Sid told him not to. That it was supposed to be imposable to go to Wastland and come back. Yen-Sid seems to think asking the King of Forgotten for help by letter is the best way to help."

"That's a bad idea!" Exclaimed Daffy. "What if this King of the Forgotten is the reason everyone cant wakeup? "

"I thought the same to. Yen-Sid says if we go to this world we could be forgotten forever!"

"That is a problem! Is this anything else? Im having a hard time remembering all you said."

"He said something about a old Toon who Yen-Sid copied to learn magic from.

Yen-Sid said this Toon shouldn't be alive but to watch out for him if he is.

His name is Master Tom.

Have you heard of him?"

"Never heard of him!" Daffy huffed. "Oh I forgot to mentioned we have a clue on who destroyed the Building's of Toon Town we have witness."

"That's good but I didn'th know Toon Town was disappearing?"

"Yah Builds are there one day and the next gone not a trace! that's how Bugs got into a Coma in the first place! Bug's went to investigate the missing Building's! Elmer found Bugs beet up and he hasn't woken up since. Elmer was very mad at who ever did this. Ive been calling non stop hoping there'd be anyone who would have a clue. So far your theory's have been better then nothing. "

"Im sorry about Bug's, We found Mickey lying in house surrounded by glass. Goofy hasn't left his side."

"So has Elmer, he hasn't left Bug's side since. He doesn't even want to kill Bugs while he's down."

"Sorry to hear that. But what do you guys need me for."

"I want you to come to Toon Town to meet the Toon who has a lead. Where going to place he last saw a glimpse of the criminal. I need you as back up."

" Why not just ask one of the other Wanner Bro's?"

"They think it's a lost cause. and many of my Brother's are to afraid to go to this place. Many of them think it might a trap by the enemy."

"Running into Danger doessn't sound like you! Youre to much of a Coward!"

"It's why I called you!"

"So your admitting Im braver then you?"

"Watch your tone of Voice Duck! Are you in or out!"

"well. . . . ."

"Ok meet me at station square at Toon Town by 3 o'clock tomorrow And only you not your other Disney Toons! I don't trust them! If youre not there, I go alone! I was hoping you could help me solve this mystery! Good-Night Duck!"

The phone clicks off in Donald's ear.

Augh ! Daffy was such a pain! He was even more of a pain when he was panicking! But Donald could tell he wasn't lying this time. Daffy Duck the self absorbed Duck Needed his help. And that Duck would not expect his help if he brought his other friends along. Donald Would have to alone! But could Donald do this betray his friends.

Daffy didn't trust anyone ever! Only, maybe trust his brother's. That fact that he called Donald for help, means he was grasping at straws. Donald hates it but this is the best lead he's gotten since Yen-Sid came up with his Letter plan. There's no action in THAT! Nothing would be Solved by sitting Tight and sending a letter.

But It gave Donald a idea!

if Daffy could and Yen-Sid could call on other people for help.

Why couldn't Donald Call for help himself?

And Donald knew exactly who to call.

He started to dial a number used only for emergency's.

Donald was sweating as he Dialed this number.

The phone was answered. "Hello who is this? How did you get this Number?"

"Mrs. Beakley, patch me on to Uncle Scrooge! It an Emergency!"

"Right Away Donald!"

Then a voice old but still full of Sprit. "What can I do for you my Boy?"


	22. Sorry About Your Parents

**Sorry About Your Parents**

Is it a Toon who only looks innocent gone to madness or just misunderstood?

Felix's, kids aka Nephew's are homeless living the Alleyway of Toon Town.

Dear Diary,

It's easy to change your self with just a little bit of Ink!

Just a little stroke of the brush, and bam!

As a Toon I Now, Look very different then how I normally look!

And nobody's, None the Wiser!

But Never Not as good enough, to be my own cartoon show!

That will never happen!

But good enough to be a Background Extra in Any cartoon as Baby Black Cat!

When I say any I say Any!

I mean it!

Ive been an Extra background character, in almost any studio that has a Baby Black cat in back ground Ally way!

Its good I Can change my looks- but Sadly I cant Change my Size!

Its hard to be Drawn this way!

To be a Child Toon Forever!

My Looks are that of a child!

But my Mind is that of an old man!

And when you're a child toon the best is to go to the Toon Orphanage!

An there you hope they pick you as a extra in a film!

I never got picked!

They said its cause I Look too much like my Uncle or Father Felix!

And I do look too, much like him!

Now your wondering why isnt Felix taking care of me!

Well that's my Mother Kitty aka Aunt Kitty aka Uncles Felix's ex wife's fault!

Why do I have to call my Father my Uncle and my Mother my Aunt?

Did you know Girl cats have multiple mates?

So I have no idea who is my father really is?

I asked Her my mom and you know what she said.

She blamed another cat for doing the deed.

Well now I know who to Blame, that's the studio's fault!

The studio didn't like our Father having Children!

So they redesigned us turned his children into nephews.

We would be, the perfect nephew's never to remember who we were!

But I knew the Truth all along!

And I kept it secret.

-I hated calling my Father –Uncle Felix!

Felix is my Father, Papa, Dad, or Daddy!

For a long time I thought our Father Felix hated us!

My name Dinky and I was the first out of Felix's children to remember Felix was our Father!

They brainwashed all of US!

They thought it was easy to do that to child Toon, to brainwash a TOON!

And who was guilty of brainwashing US I found out!

It wasn't my Father Felix Like I thought!

It's my own Mother her name 'Kitty Kat'!

If only I knew it was her at first!

I never suspected her cause I Loved my Mother!

I thought it was the Director's, artist and my Father to blame!

How could My Mother betray ME or US!

Did she not want Children anymore Tired of us!

She thought it would ruin her image to have kids!

They both act like everything is fine now!

Kitty live off the royalty's of all the jewels, Father give her to make her happy!

I now know, she gets all the men she wants! She even is now Dating Felix's cousin Alex!

Felix plays Hero with all his Sci-Fi adventures with that Professor, Giant Dog whos Stupid named Rockbottom, and his new best friend Ponitdexter!

This is all just messes' up with my, Mom and Dad!

Soon even my own, Toon cat Brother's left me!

My Bother's name's are Winky and Inky.

They think im crazy for thinking Felix is our own Dad and 'Kitty' is our Mom!

Then all my friends literally stab me in the back.

They can do that since Toons are made of ink and don't feel the pain.

I hate them all and the Way they Act!

So while I lie here in the gutter I ask.

Is God an Anyone who's Listening, or I let the Stars up above be my console.

I have one thing to ask you.

"Are You Real?

I want to Know the Truth.

Are You Real then can you show your true Color's.

Whether they be Good or Bad.

Cause Now that CAT is giving me a chance to get a home and food!

As Long as I do something Terrible Bad Thing's I get a home!

It's only something I can do, I am told.

Time has past now!

it's to late to change for the Good!

I chose the path of Darkness.

There's No way out!

Im Taking whats Mine!

I did it!

I went to the side of TOoN Town and Destroyed part of it!

All them screaming only for them to fall into sleepiness they will most likely never wake from!

All I NEEDED WAS A LITTLE toxic INK to Do it to!

Im worried this Ink is Toxic I feel Im Loosing my MIND!

Yess I now know Never get a home Im a Toon of Destruction!

But I NEED more Ink to destory Lives!

SO Ill PLAY Nice with my employer's!

Wake up again!

But whats this- A Toon is escaping!

He looks like a Cup with head hes blue?

No matter Let him ESCAPE!

Yess I let him escape so he can bring more for me to to destory!

No!

This is NOT What I wanted!

I wanted LOVE not HATE!

Ive Lost My mind!

But I have Nothing Left to Lose!

I must keep on the path of . . . .

A voice tells me your obsessed whit the past so your destined to repeat it.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.

Notes:

List of Toon's who are Forever Children who can't grow up.

Older then Felix's and his kids —Little Nemo in Slumberland —Year 1905— Cartoon film made in 1911—

Watch the film of this cartoon It's a real trip. — Nemo has been a child toon for a very long time.

Felix Children —year 1919.— These kids where Originally in the silent felix film's, Felix's kids. and they stayed that way in the the other silent Films. but later they changed the kids to be Felix's Nephews, in the comic's.

Popeye's adopted baby child Sweet Pea —year 1933— (This kid has been a Baby since the 1933)

Donald's Nephews —Year 1938 —Huey, Dewey, and Louie.

Popeye's Nephews —from year 1940— (Pip-eye, Pup-eye, Poop-eye and Peep-eye) These kids where Originally going to be Popeye and Olive Oils children. It was Olive Oils nightmare of the children that made her not Marry Popeye.

Peanuts Gang- 1950— Charlie Brown and all the kids in the comic.

Alvin and the Chipmunck's —year 1958— Alvin Seville ,Simon Seville , and Theodore Seville. That means they've been children since the 50's

Roger Rabbit — Year 1988 — Baby Herman —This Baby is a prime example of a Adult in a child's body.

Ok so I know there are other Toons Ive Noticed who have this Problem.

where they are never drawn older!

And they've been the way for years.

No mater how much time passes.

there like adults in a child's body.

you think that baby from Roger Rabbit has it bad He's got nothing on Sweet Pea.

IF there's is more I missed please tell me.

I can't remember every ChildToon out there.

There so much Cartoons out there.

I know I must of missed some child toon from the Looney Toons.

Now some Child Toons, actually can grow up.

Take Goofy's son Max —from year 1951— Max was able to grow up in 'A Goofy Movie'. As far as I know Max is the first forever child to that.

Now I didn't include the Animaniacs -year 1995- since some people seem to think they are Adult's and some think there children.

And lets not start with the Toon Born OLD they have never been young!

Now, Poindexter. -I think was made in- year 1959- but he might be older since in my comics where made before the Felix cartoon and Poindexter is in them. They seemed to take on different turn in these comics for Poindexter. —That I plan to revel later in this fanfic. —Now another thing the reason Poindexter can get older the turn back younger. Felix had show that got cancelled —It was going to be in CGI— but in this show Poindexter looked much older. But because it was canceled nothing set in stone. Poindexter will continue turn back into a child as he's been one since the 1959.

But here's the real kicker I have a Theory Poindexter is a Redesign of another best friend of Felix. This Kid is from a older comic from the 30's. I think they wanted to use that character but couldn't get the rights to him. They only had the rights to use Felix. So they based Poindexter's lookes off of one of Felix's enemy's from Mar's. And made Poindexter's personality similar To Felix's old friend. Now why would I say this well this kid had the Original Professor. Yep the Professor from the 60s is just a redesign of the Original Professor from the 30s!


	23. Revolver

Revolver

Note:

Takes place after chapter 15 Icarus.

Note:

Felix's Original name was Master Tom.

Otto Mesmer gave The cat that name.

Pat Sullivan changed the name to Felix.

Pat Sullivan was the boss to Otto Mesmer who the main artist of Felix and Creator of Felix.

Pat Sullivan took the credit of Making Felix and the name.

'Felix' hates the name Felix cause it's not his original name that no one remembers.

Eventually Felix gets over his hate and just lets others call him 'Felix' not Master Tom.

But this is the past 'Felix' still wants people to call him Master Tom.

Prolog:

When last we left the Professor, he was held at gunpoint by none other then Felix!

Here's a recap so youre all up to speed of things unknown in the story so far!

One this chapter takes place three years before Poindexter was left out in the cold snow by his uncle the Professor.

This was all cause the Professor did NOT believe older Poindexter was his nephew. That's a long time between three years for thing to happen. What bigger excuse does the Professor have for doing what he did that day to his nephew Poindexter.

To leave Poindexter out in the cold in the elements only for Alex to come by and grab Poindexter inside his Magic Bag.

Then Poindexter gets thrown to his younger years. Not being able to talk or write to his uncle what happened. Then Poindexter goes even further back in time to see a younger Felix of the 1930s! And theres a goose who lays golden eggs!

But now we are onto the story of the Professor not Poindexter.

The Professor is about to get a rude awakening!

Professor Prov.

I remembered who I was!

I was a Toon!

Made in the 60s how could I have forgotten!

I was a redesign of a older toon of the 20s or 30s, but I barley remember my past!

Felix has a alot to explain when he gets back!

Wait, I don't know where Felix went?!

I kind of made him leave!

I basically told him to scram and never come back!

Where is Felix?!

I cant even find him on My invention the Felix Finder?!

Before I felt nothing but hatred for Felix!

At point's I even wanted him dead!

But now I feel those feeling's where misplaced. . . .I was a fool!

Its all my fault Felix left and my Nephew left.

I ruined there Friendship out of spite.

All my hatred feels like, I was made as a Toon to hate him!

It's as if someone wanted to make me to hate him!

I was remade to be the villain!

But looking at myself in the past I see now I never hated Felix, his younger smaller self! I may have played tricks on him but I never hated him.

Im so mad at myself!

All this time I could of, put aside my hatred and instead of been Felix's Friend!

But now it's too late, Felix NOW hates me!

I ruined a good friendship of Felix's best Friend, my Nephew!

I feel so guilty at what I did!

The Professor now knew, he had pushed Felix to far!

But Wait!

What was What I just saw just Now and where was i!?

That other look alike of Felix who call's himself Master Tom!

Earlier, I was cheering the Magic Bag!

Then it turn's out it was just Felix, I mean Master Tom, inside the Bag!

That's, what the Magic Bag is?!

Another Felix inside of it?!

But how?!

A shot rang out!

BANG!

A monster was hit inbetween the eyes he was down for the count!

Felix or Master Tom, had Killed a Heartless Monster who wanted to kill both of them!

The Professor was so deep in his Thought's he didn't notice.

One he was deep in his thought that he should have been paying attention to the cat in front of him!

Two the Professor had a terrible habit of talking out loud to himself!

So now he got a very angry Trigger happy Kitty!

Professors eyes widened, his heart nearly stopped!

Then he turned briefly around a black monster was going to kill him?!

Who was this look alike Felix was trying to kill was he saving him or himself?!

Then he realised this cat was not playing around!

This Cat was out for blood!

'Shut Up! Old Man!'

'Your noise's! you ramble on, an ON!

I don't want to waste My Bullet's on you!

But so help me, stop talking crazy to yourself!"

The Professor was to scared, to even say anything anymore!

How to get away from this Cat?!

But the Professor could never shut his mouth when it was needed.

"What was that thing?!"

"A Heartless."

"Heartless?!"

"yess he wanted your heart."

"why?"

"Cause your no longer a Toon who doesn't know he is a Toon. And it seems to me your heart has fallen to the Indecision one."

"What do you mean?"

"It means to some people. That you, don't know if you're fallen to evil or good. You'r stuck inbetween. But that's bull! The heart is more complained then that."

"How?"

"The heart is a already Selfish. Even if you consider yourself good you still think for yourself! Im guess old man you've lived most of your life Selfishly?"

"Yess."

"Knew it!"

As the cat talked. the cat walked up to the dead body of the heartless monster. Then this cat did something creepy. To the dead body of the monster. He took his claws out and put his directly into the chest of the monster.

"What are you doing?!"

"This Monster is not dead it will awake soon. The monster has a saved point in Time. He will use this saved point to bring more. The Monster will not stop till your killed or become one of them. Not all Heartless are like this some are very intelligent. They just want a real heart so you gotta protect your heart from them to. They came turn on yah cause they want to feel again. "

"Must there be another way?"

"I don't have a Keyblade. It's another way to abstract the soul heart from the person. But it will collect them in a incubator called Kingdom Heart's. The heart it wont be free it will just be trapped in Kingdom Heart's. The Keybalde is just a curler way of doing it, but less messy."

"why are you not turned into one them?"

"Cause they don't even notice me. my heart isnt even full im like invisible to them. They think Im one of them but im not."

"Who are you then?"

"Close your eyes if you don't want to see this."

But Professor didn't close them in time.

Then a gory sight to behold the heart was ripped from the Heartless monster.

The Professor almost puked his guts out.

The cat Holding out the heart to the Professor.

"Eat it."

"Gross! You can't be serous!"

"Eat it!"

"No!"

"You Eat!"

"Why!"

"To consume you enemy, is your right as a warrior."

"Im not a Warrior! Im a scientist a inventor, I create not fight!"

The cat was loss for words. He eats mice, chicken, and rabbit's all the time! He's a Stray Cat, he never knew when his next meal would be! The poor cat was always hungry! But the cat knows When you kill you have to eat what you kill, it is out of respect to eat what you kill. its just survival instinct. Your right as a hunter! To live another day. Humans they eat meat but they don't see what they eat most of the time. Animals of the wild consume for food, Its that simple. Felix is not a house cat hes a stray cat.

"You will die of hunger here if you don't eat!"

"Ill takes my chances!"

"I cant feed yah human!"

But the Professor had no chance to counter.

Cause just as it was weird to end up in world with no Color.

The Professor woke up in his bed sweeting buckets what a nightmare!


	24. Rabbit Heart Pendulum

Rabbit Heart Pendulum

This comes after Chapter 17.

**Oswald prov.**

I was all alone untill they find me and take me back to the hospital. They'll never take me back!

If Pete finds him or Gus or his flying Gremlins.

Calm down It would take a while for Gus to call all the Gremlins in order for them to know what happened.

But honestly what did happen? I started to black out then it was like my mouth was not mine. Then I recited gibberish or someone's crazy talking? I don't even know who I was talking about!?

Then like a voice out breath Oswald heard right behind him.

"I finally caught up. . . up with you Rabbit! There nowhere to Run!"

"Im not going back Pete! Im not Sick!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter! I have you cornered!"

Then Pete's big hands grab Oswald small body. In a grip Oswald knows he cant escape. Oswald only option is to talk Pete out of bringing Oswald back to Town.

"Why do you even want me back?! Without me you could be ruining the place!"

"Don't you ever shut your Trap mouth! We Pete's even plan for years to overthrow you form being King!"

"We. . . . ? YEARS?! Why do you throw that away now?!"

". . .Your not Healthy now lets go back to the hospital. . . "

"Back? No! Where any of you ever my friends?"

"Ur NOT Thinkin Strait Rabbit!"

"Why wont you answer me?"

"The important thing is to get you better!"

"No! Someone Help Me!"

"Im tryin to Help!"

\- Pete then gets a big kick in his butt in cartoon like way he launched into the air far away. Pete drop's Oswald. -

" Moo! Mooo! Mooo! " Goes a very angry Cow.

Oswald is startled from his hero.

"Is that you Cow?"

" Moo! Moo! " A happy Moo form the Cow.

"It is you!"

Oswald is soo Happy he goes to hug his Long Lost Best Friend the Mechanical Cow! The Mechanical Cow cant talk but Oswald doesn't need to hear his friend talk, to know his cow is happy to see him!

"I missed you Buddy! I thought Id never see you again! Where did you go this whole time! "

"Moo?"

" Im sorry Im a bad Friend, Cow! I left you all alone! We got into a argument and we stopped seeing each other. Then I went looking for you and you where GONE! Can you ever forgive me Cow! You where right about my first wife, Cow! I still Love you my Friend!"

Oswald starts to cry. The whole problems lately caught up with him.

Cow did a worry Moo. "Mooo?"

" Can you ever forgive me?"

Cow nodded his head yess. "Moo."

"Thank You Cow I thought I would be alone forever!"

" Moo?"

Wipes his face and gives his old friend a sad smile.

" Nothing gets by you old friend. Ive gotten myself into a mess I cant seem to get out of."

"Moo…? "

"I got into a argument with my younger Brother, my Wife is mad at me for getting into a argument with him. Pete admitted to trying to overthrow me. And I cant sleep Cow without nightmare's of something terrible is going to happen to my Brother. and in my Dreams I keep on seeing people I used to know but don't know anymore. All because I messed up again. Im so unlucky. . . ."

" Mooo! "

"I guess I am still a little Lucky If I got to meet you again Cow."

"Moo!" the Cow nods.

"But what do I do about my Brother? I cant even see him anymore since his world is the outside world. I never even gave him a chance to explain himself Im a terrible older Brother. . . . "

The cow was annoyed first his friend needed to calm down there was just so much you can you do. If it couldn't be solved now it could be solved another day.

"Mooo! Mooo!"

"Your right Cow It will solve it self in time.. . . And there's nothing I can do about seeing him since I destroyed the portal. I mean I thought I would never see you again but I finally did!

"Moo!"

The Cow did a happy Moo!

"So where have you been all this time Cow?"

"Moo?"

"Hmm … Maybe you could show me where you've been this whole time? I need to get away from Pete or Gus or his flying Gremlins or anybody in wasteland. If couldn't even find this place surly they wont find me. "

"Mooo? Moo…?"

"Yah I forgot to mention I had stress brake down. Everyone has it in there mind they should fix me by bring me to the hospital. So Im on the Run.

"Moo?"

"Basically, im a Crazy King not the forgotten King anymore." Oswald rolled his eye's. " So do you want to help me hide from my once subjects and friends and Family. All so I can hide form my problems instead of solving it. "

"Moo…?" The cow gave a thought maybe Oswald just needed a brake His family will calm down later. Beside Oswald needed someone to look after him so he doesn't hurt himself. So the cow gave a small nod.

"I knew I could count On You Cow! "

Oswald gave the cow another Hug! This made the Cow very happy Oswald was giving the best hug's!

"So where off. "

They started to walk together. Oswald was walking on the gowned. He was not riding the Mechanical Cow.

The Cow paused they would get there faster if Oswald would rid her back. So she stopped and lowered her back to let Oswald have a ride.

"Your letting me rid your Back?"

"Moo!"

"Oh Boy!" Oswald jumped on his friend the Cow. The Mechanical Cow back became a seat for Oswald to sit on with a chair.

"I forgot how much fun this was Cow! Thanks so much!"

"Moo?" The cow couldn't believe it Oswald was nicer and thanking her for letting him rid on her back! Oswald sure had change and he didn't even noticed it. He was nicer then he used to be!

"Mooo!"

Cow she let out a happy Moo as she galloped away into unknown. Oswald almost forgot he had to hold tight. Oswalds hearts sped up in excitement!

"Heee! hahaha WHEEE!"

For once Oswald lost all his care's in this world.

The Mechanical Cow ran all day. only stopping for brakes if Oswald needed food or some Milk. If you didn't know Mechanical Cow can make fast Milk. Oswald would sleep on the Cows back or play music to pass the time. The Cow was able to get food for Oswald, when thy stopped for Berries, or nuts, or apple's.

Oswald even told the Mechanical Cow story's of his brother and children and wife. Back when they weren't mad at him.

Oswald noticed they where getting close to the Mountains. And going threw a Mountain Pass he had know idea was there. It took a few days to pass threw the Mountains.

In the distance Oswald could see a lighthouse?

Oswald knew he never asked for this Lighthouse to be built?

Oswald had never even seen this Lighthouse before or even knew it existed!? It looked hunted an condemned?!

Oswald was just going to tell Cow not to go near this creepy Lighthouse!

But Cow ran right up to the door, just as the door opened like someone knew he was coming?! You know how a horse throw's you off his back right? Well The Cow did just that, and threw Oswald right threw the open door!

Oswald was now inside this the lighthouse. And just as he, was going to get his bearings to get up and out of this Lighthouse. The door slammed shut! No one was there to shut this door!?

Oswald tug and Tug but he could not open this door!

"Cow HELP in Lock in Please help me?!"

But there was no answer not even a Moo from Cow!

Oswald was hurt once more! He thought the Mechanical Cow was his friend but he had betrayed him and locked him inside this Lighthouse?! That what Oswald got for Trusting someone! They would stab him in the back and Betray his TRUST! Tear's started to stream down his face.

"Why did you betray me?"

Then a Familiar loud voice coming from the top of the Lighthouse.

"Come now Oswald, I asked your Cow to bring you here! Don't blame her!"

"Where are you?!"

"Up here!"

Oswald looked up the, was a Flight of Stair's leading up to the top of the Lighthouse. Oswald was scared but his anger and hurt over ruled that! he was going to give this person a piece of his mind! Oswald climbed all the Stair's leading to the Top! Oswald was out of Breath but he would not give up! The was the door to the top of the light house there was no going back. Then he heard a voice behind the door!

"So you finally came to visit me younger brother! "

Oswald knew that voice it was Julius his older brother!

Oswald opened the rusty door!

Their Julius sat there in a chair with a table set for two!

With tea an cake! Just like a Mad Hatter!

Oswald quietly glared at Julius, while Julius stared at Oswald with a perfect Poker Face of contempt. There was no sound, You could have heard a pin drop. Julius dared to brake the silence.

"Care to have tea with me Brother?"

Oswald was going to regret this but he pulled out a chair and sat down. Oswald knew he had to play this guys games for now. Julius had gotten his Cow on his side! Julius was crazy but he wouldn't kill his younger brother? Right?

"Do you like Sugar or Cream in your tea little Brother?"

Notes:

-Oswald the lucky rabbit the mechanical Cow October 3, 1927

-Julius the cat comics from 'Alice Comedies' year 1922 he was made by Walt Disney, Ub Iwerks


End file.
